Kei to my Heart
by Nukem999
Summary: Dirty Pair Flash. Kei's hired to bodyguard a guy, who happens to be in love with her. But as they try to escape killers after her man. Kei learns he knows her better then she knows herself. Can they work? Is it love? Will they live to find out?
1. Solo Mission

Kei to my Heart (Part 1:Solo Mission)

Author here, Before I begin this little love fest I just would like to make a note to all and any readers of this story. This is my FIRST Dirty Pair Flash fic. I have been wanting to make one for a while and I finally am doing so, so please go easy on me, I bleed easy . Anyways this story will take place after the first 2 DVD's, and before the 3rd one. The focus will be Kei and I will try to accurately portray her real life status, and personal information.

Thank you.

A room clouded in nothing but pure darkness is sliced in half by a beam of light, a door opens to an office. High technological lights of green, red and yellow flash on the 2 entering human bodies. The figures entered the room and sat at a table, security surrounding them like they were in Fort Knox.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? The 3WA is here for your protection, but what you're asking for is suicide" an older voice said.

Silence..the dimly lit light hovering over them like a buzzing bee itching to sting only added to the further seriousness of the situation.

"My, my there chief is that lack of trust I sense in your voice?" the young voice said with a smirking smile.

"Bah of course not. She has proven herself again and again as a great asset to the 3WA but".

"No butts about it chief..she is the one. I've watched her all my life and seen nothing but awe and amazement. I want her and I want her now". The older voice coughed, even in the darkest of shadows sweat could be seen building up on his brow. The younger voice awaited a response.

"If you have watched her then you know all about her statistics, am I correct?" the older one asked.

The younger one replied with total calmness "Birth date 01/01/2231, home planet is Workoh, low academic scores, 4 probations served, acceleration in combat programs, crack shot".

"Stop sugarcoating the fact of all the bad side that comes with her. I am saying this for your own personal safety uh sir, let me double it up. I may not know you personally but I cannot let a soul die over a foolish decision".

"But that's where you're wrong. I have complete and total faith in her and her abilities; I'd stake my life on it".

"But you are staking your life on it" the old voice said more frantically.

And with the brightest of smiles, the shiniest of blue eyes, and the widest of grins. The younger voice replied just as friendly and calm as before and said.

"In that case I have absolutely nothing to worry about chief, and I cannot thank you enough for giving me this wonderful opportunity. Even if my life is on the line, this is a dream come true for me and I thank you very much".

Sighs of fear and doubt only continued to cloud the "chief's" head. He nodded to a guard as a door opened up, once again letting light pour in. The younger shadow moved towards the exit way. But just before those brown clicking shoes left the ears of the chief, he turned and called to the chief.

"Oh and Mr. Poporo?"

The black chief turned and looked to the younger man with a look of acknowledgment on his black bearded face. "Yes?" he asked curiously.

The younger voice grinned "Can't wait to meet her, thanks again".

The door closes, the light ends along with the day.

1 day later..

"SUCK ON THIS ASSHOLE" "GAHHHH" "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR POINTING THAT" the 3 voices screamed into the air. As in the downtown techno metropolis of tomorrow was heard to be filled with, soon followed by a mass explosion of vaporized car parts and black smoke. A beautiful red haired woman leaped out of the black fumes, her bare muscular tanned legs flexed her calf muscles adding to her strength put into the jump.

The man she was chasing turned around and screamed as he fired his automatic weapon. The woman with fiery red hair showed just how much fear she had in the black haired, scumbag of a crook by blasting him back. A massive surge of energy screamed from her blaster and sliced into the crook's hand, putting a hole in the palm. Blood and the weapon clattered to the ground along with the crook, whose chest was slammed by a red boot.

The first voice spoke fiercely "Dammit now why the hell did you have to blow up that car you tried to escape in, that just leaves me with more paperwork. Now I'm pissed" the woman said, angrily ignoring the crook's frantic screams. He moaned "AH my hand look at my hand you psycho slut, there's a hole in my GAH". Suddenly his throat had trouble speaking that can happen when there's a high charged blaster weapon aimed at your balls.

Once again the woman loudly shouted "Keep that annoying jabbering going, and your gonna have a second hole to make your BIG hole even bigger". Loud coughs of dirt and whimpering came from the fumes, a young girl with long beautiful purple hair stepped out. Coughing soft cheeks against the fumes with her red gloved right hand. The purple haired girl pouted "You butch bitch you just made an hour's worth in the shower shot all to hell".

After the clasping sound of cuffs were heard over the crook's hands, the fiery headed woman only rolled her green eyes at her partner's pleas. The other girl screeched a cold hearted hiss, "Earth to Kei I am talking to you". The woman known as Kei groaned a response "Oh don't start balling like this guy is Yuri, not my fault there was a bomb in the dumb thing". Yuri replied "We could have disarmed it if you hadn't SHOT AT IT IDIOT".

Kei whispered "Why couldn't she have been in the car when it happened?" "What was that?" Yuri asked. Kei rolled her bare arms behind her back and muttered "Oh nothing at all". Tossing the crook over to Yuri, her white suited legs clicked as they started to head back to the 3WA HQ. Almost immediately entering the building, the beautiful gun busting babes known as the Dirty Pair/Lovely Angels. Were sent to their head chief's office at once.

Inside a black bald man with a black beard was waiting for them, tapping his Frankenstein like fingers on a stack of papers. Once seeing it Kei could only yawn and roll her eyes further, "Don't tell me even more apology forms". Chief Poporo nodded "And I guarantee you that there is a lot more where these came from". Yuri giggled "Looks like I'm going solo from here on in Kei". Poporo stuffed the form into Yuri's arms and nodded in response.

Yuri blinked "Say what?" "You're right you are going solo so I suggest you hurry up Yuri, those forms won't write themselves" Poporo added. Kei mocked "Bowl of Raman pork noodles here I come HA, HA". But once Kei's red boots and bare legs headed towards the door, Poporo closed it. Her green eyes widened as she turned a puzzled look back at her boss. Poporo grunted "Kei there is a specific reason Yuri is getting your paperwork.

So before you start thinking about thanking me for letting you off the hook, be forewarned you're not exactly out of the woods yet". Yuri was about to complain a great deal that was showing in those angry young blue eyes of hers. That was before a sheet was passed to Kei, after looking over at it she replied with a shocked look "A solo assignment?". Yuri growled "WHAT, Kei blows up half a city block, gets a new mission and I get the paperwork?

Chief what the hell is the deal here?", Poporo winced at her shouting and sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a white tissue. Kei slowly began to read over the assignment while he explained the details. "A few weeks ago the 3WA head quarters was billed to a direct phone call, in a classified location. A corporation known as Horizatonics is one of our top technological suppliers and financers, there reputation is nearly flawless.

They also supply more then half of the major cities around the world, with state of the art virtual technology including video games, appliances, computers, and weapons. Recently that have created a new form of energy, that is so far been kept a secret. This power source has proven in all tests to be 10 times stronger then any nuclear reactor or electrical energy source. Once placed in weapons it can create firepower so powerful and strong.

It could make what happened to the moon look like a fire cracker, fortunately it's a government operation and kept in good hands" Poporo said. Both Kei and Yuri blinked wide eyes at this news, this was much bigger then either of them had realized. "But if it's in good hands then what's the need for us?" Yuri asked, while smoothing our her hair curls. Kei simply was in a grinning state of excitement, talk about kicking major ass.

Poporo continued "Well it turns out that the BCAN has gotten news of this and is now trying to get that energy source for its own greedy little hands". Kei snapped her black leather gloved fingers "I don't believe it, the Black Cobra Alliance Network there the biggest techno terrorists alive. They never miss a chance to try out a new toy like that". Poporo finished "And it's the person they sent over to us that stands between the BCAN and the energy.

He's the only one who knows the formula to create this new energy, so they sent him here for our protection". Yuri continued to pout "But that still doesn't explain why Kei is the only one that gets such a high class case". Poporo shrugged "Believe it or not the client specifically asked for Kei's protection and Kei only, he is well aware of both your stats and rap sheets. Yet despite all that he insisted that Kei is the only bodyguard he needed".

Turning their eyes to a door beside their chief, Kei and Yuri watched the white panel door open up as a shadow exited from it. But once the shadow stepped out both the girls eyes and jaws dropped down as they stared in shock. Turning his eyes towards the girls, the man smiled directly towards Kei. Poporo smiled to the man and turned back to the girls "Kei meet your next assignment to bodyguard and protect this client, Kevin Lorando".

Kei gasped "But, but, but, but b-b-b-but this can't be right, I mean he's, he's, HE LOOKS LIKE THE SAME AGE AS ME".

To be continued..


	2. Meet Your Match

Meet your Match

Stammered gasps and mumbled responses were the only jumbled sentences that either Kei or Yuri could muster. The man stepped out of the door still wearing that big warm smile on his young face, dark brown eyes shined. His well framed face was framed by shirt but spikish dark blue hair. Further down his wardrobe was a light brown leather jacket, with a white fluffy collar tip. Like a pilot's jacket. It was covering an orange reddish shirt.

Zippers across his chest and the usual down the middle, with the same white collar material at the wrists. Hands were the same size as Kei's though a bit longer, but despite the muscular frame well seen on his fingers he had a gentle look to him. Like his body was softer then a marshmallow. Pants were a dark grey, almost an army outfitted pair of pants. But there were no camouflage colors and they weren't baggy, they were comfortable as jeans.

Finally ending with normal black sneakers with incredible traction, and immense durability for running and moving in the heat of battle. Quite an impressive pair of shoes for just a protected guy. Kevin approached the astonished Kei with that smile never leaving his face; he extended a hand to Kei. "Ms. Kei it is with the highest honor that I thank you for being my bodyguard, this is a true pleasure" Kevin said as he watched Kei shake back.

Kei's thoughts

Sure didn't see this one coming. This guy is YOUNG; he looks like he may be the same age as me and Yuri. Maybe a bit younger, what the hell is the chief thinking pairing him with me. I mean it's not like I'm gonna turn the mission down or anything, but he seems a bit more then happy to see me.

Kei simply nodded with a baffled look on her face "Uh yeah nice to meet you Kevin", then just when she thought he couldn't have gotten weirder. Kevin smiled and bowed to her, actually kissing Kei's tanned hand. Yuri's jaw grew ten times longer as it dropped to the ground "WHAT THE HELL?". Kei gulped and blushed her cheeks were fluttering with redness, again she stuttered "Hey what are you..uh no one.I uh..thanks I think".

Yuri glared at Poporo and yanked him by his blue tie, choking the chief as veins of fury bulged from her neck. Yuri screamed at the top of her lungs "What in the hell kind of bull shit is this? Kei gets to be with a hot guy like that who is not only good looking, charming, kind, and FREAKING RICH, and I am stuck writing pissing apologies for something I didn't even do?". Kei laughed and smirked as she began to walk out with Kevin behind her.

But just as the door closed Kei managed to shout in a "We'll be thinking of you Yuri when we have wild and crazy sex HAHAHA". The minute the door closed Kei stopped walking and saw Kevin's face was blushing bright red, steam shot out of his ears. Kei blinked green eyes "What the hell's wrong now?", Kevin gulped "I d-d-don't believe it you just said we'd have s-s-se AH" he groaned. Kevin was decked by Kei's fist before he finished.

Growling a furious snarl under her lips, Kei stomped her red boots towards an elevator "Freaking pervert can't even tell when I'm kidding, what a sicko". Kevin rubbed his chin and screamed, running after Kei "AH sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Ms. Kei wait up I'm sorry". After a few minutes of apologizing and begging for forgiveness as the 2 stepped out of the elevator. Kei sighed & glared at Kevin "All right already stop blubbering ya big baby.

I forgive you sheesh, maybe I should have just let Yuri come along instead", Kevin stared at Kei oddly as they exited the 3WA HQ. Walking down the steps in their black and red shoes, Kevin asked "Why do you say that? I mean your perfectly capable of taking care of your safety and my UH". Turning around Kevin was met from another green eyed glare, from the fiery haired gun slinger. Kei said "Look Mr. Leonardo or whatever your name is".

"Kevin" he replied smiling, she groaned "Whatever I think it's great you admire me and all but let's get one thing straight before we get started. I am not nice, I am not a piece of bread, and I am not friendly, you can butter me up and play sesame street sissy crap all you want but don't waste it on me". Sticking her words Kei sat down crossing her long tanned legs on the steps of the 3WA HQ, turning her back to him "I'm mean, heartless and cruel".

Kevin grinned at hearing her say those words as he replied just as firmly "I wouldn't dream of messing with someone who beat 3 car bombing terrorists single handedly". A blush came to Kei's cheeks as she chuckled and bragged "Well I don't mean to brag but I uh HEY don't do that", Kevin laughed. And that's how it was for them. Both Kei and Kevin seemed more like fish out of water then properly suited people, but clearly things didn't seem that bad.

Kei's Thoughts

Ha cheeky little brat. Does he think he can pull the wool over my eyes, I can see right through his goody, goody act. He's just sucking up to me so I won't leave his ass in the line of fire when the BCAN, extra protection. But wait.if he wanted extra protection he would have asked Yuri to come along too. This guy can't really be like the chief said he is..can he?

Kevin's Thoughts

I'm in heaven. After all this time hearing about her adventures, her skills, her attitude, even her rough and grouchy personality (laugh). It's all true and it's all so wonderful to experience it. I knew I made the right choice in picking her for my bodyguard. But no matter how brass she may seem on the outside, I'm pretty sure I know her inside better then she does. Guess there's only one way to find out.

Elsewhere in the world, a board meeting was taking place in the sleazing underbelly in the world of organized crime and chaos. A virtual holograph of a man with 2 long jagged scars across both of his pale blue white eyes. His white teeth were carved to look like fangs in the top row of his gum line, further adding to his terrifying appearance. Hair was in jagged crusty looking buzz cut, with a spiked due drop hanging from his forehead.

The color was a ghastly Tombstone gray. The holographic head was speaking towards 3 people dressed in technological looking bio suits, each one staring and bowing to their master within the holographic projector. The first being was a man with dark blonde hair, it looked like a shark's fin style was in his hairline. Added white streaks were painted over his hair sides, and eyes were goldish yellow. "Commander Jack Scolaris reporting sir" he said.

On the far right of the commander, a middle aged woman with a cold look to her beautiful rich peace colored skin. Lips were coated with a toxic looking purple, while her hair reeked of light brown hair littered with colorful beads and rainbow bright decorations. The woman's pink eyes glared as she spoke "Lieutenant Penelope Orion standing by sir", and just to her left was the middle man. A slightly over weighted man in a somewhat bulging bio-suit.

Black mop top hairstyle draped over his chubby cheeks, a thin strip of a black moustache decorated his snickering lips. The grungy large man had a sleaze slime ball look on his meaty face, and his untrusting olive green eyes. "And Major Andre J. Garlic ready for action sir" uttered the rotten fat man. The floating head nodded as he boomed his god like voice "I have brought you here because you are the best and most lethal hit men in the universe.

And because you are our top tanking soldiers in the entire rankings of the Black Cobra Alliance Network, both it and I need your services immediately". Scolaris grinned an evil smile "Finally a mission of top priority, it will be a supreme honor to serve the network's needs sir". Orion grinned her sexy lips "Must be pretty big to use all of us", Garlic chuckled "This wouldn't happen to be about the Horizatonics case now would it?".

The head nodded and continued "Those irritating meddlers have only delayed the inevitable, they asked the 3WA to protect their main man. A person known as Kevin Lorando. He is the only man left that you 3 didn't already kill that knows the secret formula to the new energy source. Your mission is to capture him and bring him back ALIVE, that is a direct order. If anything happens to him there will be no way of ever getting that energy".

The 3 soldiers nodded and bowed to their master, Scolaris raised his head up in respect "Understood he will be in our hands in 48 hours sir I guarantee it". The head grinned "Oh one more little detail of information I nearly forgot to mention, as your well aware of the Dirty Pair are agents of the 3WA. There is no doubt that Horizatonics have hired them to protect our little runaway, if they get in your way you have my permission to blast those bitches to Hell."

Scolaris, Garlic, and Orion laughed and clapped hands in joy. Being one of the top techno terrorists in the known galaxy, no doubt would bring high rollers such as the Lovely Angels into your path. So getting the chance to take out the biggest pains in every criminal's asses is a blessing to them. The trio left chuckling and charging their weaponry, just anxiously filled with evil eager excitement of their latest. The hologram head laughed & vanished.

Back to Kei and Kevin, currently in a restaurant..

SLUUURP! "AH now that really hits the spot, MM delicious oh waiter another order of Raman noodles and miso soup please" Kei beamed. Kevin smiled watching her eat, my god could she eat. Bowl after bowl of soup, noodles, pickles, pork, everything that came her way went down in seconds. Kevin laughed "Looks like your marksmanship isn't the only thing that's famous about you". Kei blinked to him asking "What do you mean Kev?".

After ignoring the light blush from his cheeks, Kevin smiled at that little nickname Kei gave him. Perhaps it was just her way of shortening his name because she got tired of calling after him for looking for some place to eat. Maybe it was a cute nickname as a sign of affection, even if it wasn't it still meant a great deal to him. "You eat noodles and Raman pork faster then you fire your gun" Kevin said, Kei grinned at that "When I'm hungry I just eat".

Another laugh from Kevin "Well put so tell me Kei if you and Yuri rub each other the wrong way as you say, why is it you stay as her partner?". Kei shrugged "I don't know the stupid 3WA computer is the one that paired us up, and by some "miracle" I got stuck with that featherbrain Yuri". Kevin nodded "I have to admit you guys don't seem to get along too well" "That's the understatement of the year" Kei replied. Both of them laughed at that.

A soft sip from his soda was drank down Kevin's throat as he smiled at the refreshing taste of the cola, he continued "Never the less you're a team". Brushing black her red and yellow hair Kei blinked at Kevin, "Team steam it means nothing to me the only partner I need in life is my gun and that's that". Taking a slurp out of his bowl of noodles Kevin replied "If that's true why do you stay with Yuri? I'll tell you why because you want her around".

Growls escaped Kei as she huffed "As if, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard of in my life, I dare you to prove me wrong big mouth". Those were the words he had been waiting to hear all day, like music to Kevin's ears. A sparkling shine of mischief gleamed in his brown eyes as he all too eagerly explained, "2 months and 3 weeks ago you had given your sign of resignation from the 3WA to your former boss and chief known as Garner.

During Garner's stay you had killed Waldess, the corporate mad man who tried to take over all communications in the universe using the Siren project. Without a job you bounced around from jobs such as waitress, gas station attendant, cashier, and even a hired muscle for an Asian mobster. Yet despite the fact Yuri was the one who arrested you for the attempted murder of Lady Flair a.k.a Iris of the original Lovely Angels. You still came to her rescue.

Yuri's new partner Lilly had ditched her during her space travel towards Siren, and yet you flew up there after rejoining the 3WA to help her". Sweat drops formed on Kei's head, she grumbled at this little revelation. Even though Poporo had told her this guy had done his homework on her profile, she didn't know he was THIS informational. "That's just fine and dandy buddy, but that still doesn't explain why you say I NEED Yuri" Kei said.

Kevin smiled "That's simple, despite her total opposite in personality and professional skills she is the only one who you can relate to. Both of you take on the most wildest and dangerous mission all for the thrilling love of action. If you wanted to take out Siren and Waldess all by yourself, you would have done that long before Yuri got into space with Lilly. And yet you waited to fly up and greet her aboard Siren, just in the nick of time.

The way I see it is you want her around because you want a sense of balance, you need each other. Oil and water, left and right, up and down, black and white, ying and yang, you 2 are a team and it's that teamwork that unites both your hearts and soul together. That is why you couldn't keep those other jobs, why you came back to the 3WA and stayed partners". Simply sitting there in her chair, Kei's beautiful green eyes were shining.

It's as if time itself had stopped everything around her for just an instant, she couldn't believe this guy. In just a few paragraphs he just described her personality, feelings, and emotions towards Yuri as if he'd known her for years. There was something about him that made her tanned body shake with confusion and yet an attractive yearning to know more. Slowly a smile formed, Kevin returned that smile. Until he saw a red dot on Kei's forehead.

Scolaris laughed "Kiss your tanned tramp ass goodbye Lovely Angel".

Kevin screamed "KEI NO".

BANG!

To be continued..


	3. The First Strike

The First Strike

"GET DOWN NOW" Kevin screamed as he leapt out of his char and shoved Kei down, she screamed and toppled back from the move. The whole area was moving so slow it seemed like the Matrix all over again. "ACK SHIT AH" Scolaris screamed as he jerked the sniper gun up and blasted at a window. Garlic grunted to the captain "You retard you had her why'd you blow a shot like that GAH" he was silenced by the brunt of Scolaris fist.

The commander sneered angrily "Brainless fat ass that stupid kid pushed her out of the way, if I fired it dead on he'd be a headless corpse". Orion nodded "And if the boss doesn't get his energy source he gets OUR heads instead". The fat agent growled and sweated from his fat chubby brow, he hated to admit they were right. Garlic was a demolitions expert, all well versed with every form of explosives, bombs, grenades and other big noise makers.

Garlic snarled "Patience is a piece of shit excuse for having no guts and no balls, and I am not a patient man. I say we get down there and blow that bitch sky high", Scolaris replied "You use a bomb and our man dies too". Meanwhile back in the restaurant, only 2 people had remained inside the building. The owners and customers had all left once they saw the colossal crack on the window, leading to a bullet hole on the main front serving table.

Kei and Kevin were behind the counter panting and sweating away lost breaths. They were awaiting any retaliation. "So you think those guys are still out there?" Kevin asked and very soon, got his answer. BOOM! A car exploded in a gush of flames and hurled itself into the restaurant. Shattering through the doorways and smashing through the front door steps, windows, and other things in the way. Followed by a barrage of billions of bullets.

All 3 of them, Scolaris, Orion, and Garlic were blasting out a Tsunami's worth of bullets ripping every chair, table, plate and napkin apart. Splintered tables flew into shredded piles of saw dust. The bullets suddenly stopped screaming across the hole riddled restaurant, leaving the 2 in total silence. Kei gulped "I'd say that's a safe bet". But oddly enough as she turned her green eyes to Kevin, he was smiling. He wasn't even sweating anymore.

Even after the car being blown up the storm of bullets, the young woman stared at him in awe. Kevin was actually sitting there just smiling that warm, caring looking grin he always had on his face. Lightly ruffling her fire like hair Kei just stared at him as she asked wearily "What's with you Kev?". He blinked in response "What do you mean? I feel perfectly fine". Shaking her head Kei said "No that's the thing, your so relaxed and calm. How come?".

Just before their little shower of death and hot lead, Kei had seen a warmer more amazing side to Kevin's personality. In one little conversation he had described the emotional relationship established between Kei and Yuri, like he was there. Like he saw every look of distress, felt every pain of hurt and need, knew our thoughts and read our lips. And just now as his words were slowly forming, Kei knew in her rapid beating heart he would do it again.

"Because you're here Kei. Perhaps with Yuri or your boss or another 3WA agent or even the president himself, I'd be sweating bullets. But not with you. I don't need to fear anything, death, murderers, muggers, robots, hell even an alien virus wouldn't make me sweat. Not with you here Kei, I believe in you. Everything depends on this mission including my life. I chose you, because I wouldn't feel safer in anyone else's arms but yours".

Kevin's lips had stopped moving because they had once again returned to that warm smile, it grew even bigger as he moved his hand closer. Immediately in Kei's mind her initial reaction was to slap his hand away, no man wanted her. To the world she was just a butch bad ass that makes criminals piss their pants. But not to him, not to Kevin. The warmth felt in her hand being touched by his was even greater then the rays of the sun.

Kei's Thoughts

I don't understand this, why's he..doing that? He must have had a concussion from the blast or the bullets. I mean NO ONE..no one.ever touches me. No one..wants to. I just don't get you Kev. Everyone else looks at me as a butch bad girl, a sharp shooter who's a pain in everyone's ass, even her own partner. So then tell me why when I look into those sweet brown eyes of yours, I only see me? Why is it you don't see me as a man?

I act like one, I talk one, and I even dress like one (well sort of). When I look at Yuri and her girly attitude, I'm reminded of everything I hate to be. Everything a girl is "supposed" to be. But you don't see that in me do you Kev? Even through the punches, the slurping, and rough edges you seem me as if you lo.lo"

"Lost" "What?" Kei snapped out of it as soon as she heard a voice on a buzzing frequency, it sounded like a radio. It was a woman's voice. It read "A little red head is lost in that diner my precious little babies, be a dear and find her out for me". Confused and further baffled by the statement, Kei murmured it softly into a whisper. Slowly Kevin raised his spiky blue haired head up and looked around, "I think I hear some kind of..buzzing sound".

Flashes of pink, steel gray, and a red light beamed into view. The buzzing sound emerged in the form of a swirling disc like object, jagged razor buzz saw blade sides whirled like flying discs of bladed death. Kevin screamed and just dropped backwards, landing on his back with a grunt. The Buzzing blades buzzed past him, the beeping sound of the red light heard with in the discs. "What the hell are those things?" Kevin asked with shocked eyes.

Kei gasped as she ducked and, backed away to the left, right, everyway she could to avoid those discs. "There remote controlled camera bots, but someone has reprogrammed them and given them buzzing edges. Someone is using them as carrier pigeons to kill us AH or at least try to" Kei said as she ducked. Two of the buzzing blade discs crashed into each other, shattering over her fiery hair. Orion was the one behind these little saucers.

Outside on the top of the building to which the BCAN team was watching, and attacking from as well. The red light continued to beep on Penelope's remote control box, as she used a joystick to control the discs movement. She cackled "Don't worry little boy blue, I'm not here to cut off your little singing it's that other naughty song bird who needs to be silenced". Bare hands try to grab for her gun, but Kei gasped seeing it was not there at all.

Kei screamed "SHIT this is all I need right now, Kev where's my gun?" Immediately Kevin started looking around, suddenly he spotted it lying amongst the wood chips and fallen debris. Must have fallen out during the attack with the buzzer blades. Kevin picked up and tossed it shouting "Here Kei catch", the gun flew towards Kei. The beautiful livewire leapt from her red booted ankles, and reached for the gun only to watch it blur out of sight. Kei's green eyes widen to see a buzz blade striking the gun in mid seconds, pinning it to the wall like a ninja throwing star. "Son of a AH" Kei screamed as suddenly her black shirt shoulder ends were pinned to the same wall. The buzzing pink blades came like hornets stinging with utter madness, another pinned Kei's red and black shoulder sleeve shirt to the wall. In a few moments even more buzzer blades pinned her red waist outline and blouse.

A few more jam her beautiful strong legs to the grindstone of the wall by striking at her red short shorts, and 2 final ones pin her red boots as well. The struggling Lovely Angel was pinned on every ounce of her young body. Kevin shouted "Kei I ACK" his voice was sentenced to a babbling gurgle, as a buzz blade struck his neck. Except this time it morphed into a steel bar shaped like a cuff, strapping over his throat as it jam pinned him to the wall.

Three holes suddenly shattered through the crumbling ceiling of the trashed, smashed, and crashing restaurant. Down came 3 black cable wires that dropped down Garlic, Orion, and Scolaris. The female agent chuckled her sweet yet sickly wicked laugh as she tossed her beaded hair around with her hand, "Looks like they don't want to play with my toys anymore commander". Veins and red glares burn from Kei's cheeks and eyes at that.

"You back stabbing cheap skate little bastards when I get my hands on you I'll MMF" Kei's now muffled voice hatefully replied. Garlic laughed as his black globed hand slapped across her mouth, holding it shut. Sickening licks to his lips only further disgusted Kei with the agent, "Bet you'd taste nice in butter babe better yet why not barbecue". Eyes of hatred boil inside the chocolate brown pupils of Kevin's hate filled eyes, he struggled & squirmed.

Orion giggled evilly "If you want your circulation to stop popping like the zit head you are, I suggest you cease the wall flower dancing bucko". "OUCH BITCH" Garlic screamed as he pulled back a bleeding, throbbing hand. Apparently Kei had sunk her teeth into that greasy hand of his as she spat out a piece of ripped leather and blood. Anger fired up inside Garlic faster then he could produce a throbbing vein, grabbing for his weapon.

Grunts and sweat drops trickled off Kei's chin as it was shoved straight up, being shoved by the brunt end of a massive rocket launcher nozzle. Scolaris shouted to Garlic "STAND DOWN NOW! Drop that weapon soldier. You fire that thing at close range you'll blow us all up, including the target. Business gets done before pleasures Garlic; we can kill her once we safely get the target away and into locked custody", the fat man groaned in fury.

Oh how he would love to pull that trigger and watch that fiery woman die in a sea of flames and explosives, even if he did die with her. Garlic would love every minute of it, just so long as he saw her scream in pain and horror. "You're a real pain in the fat ass you know that Scolaris?" Garlic grunted, slowly lowering the gun as did Kei her chin with a sigh of relief. Scolaris brushed his blonde spiked hair back and smirked "The feeling is mutual".

Slowly the shark haired soldier was returning his attention to the captive Kevin, only to receive a painful boot right in the eyeball. Scolaris screamed and held his throbbing right eye in annoying and mind numbing pain. The sole of Kevin's shoe had collected quite a lot of dust and splinters in it, no doubt now entering Scolaris pupil. Orion hissed and bashed her fist into the boy's stomach, Kevin's eyes widened with not only pain but from shock.

"I don't believe it" he murmured before coughing up a mixture of blood drops and heavy spit, all 3 soldiers were baffled by his words. Garlic was the first to turn around, but not the only one to gasp in the same state of shock. "Dammit! That bitch got out she tore off her clothes from the buzzer blades and I had the chance to kill her GRR" the fat little Garlic boiled out angrily. Garlic quickly examined the now empty wall, while Scolaris slowly rose.

One of the 3 holes that the crooks had used to break in suddenly shifted off some dirt, a pair of tanned, smooth, yet firm bare toes and feet came down. BAM! The chubby little weasel Garlic was bashed in the fat face with a double drop kick to his fat neck and throat. "Whoop ass coming at ya" a female voice said as a pair of beautifully long powerful legs dangled down, as did their owner. Kevin laughed with his usual big warm smiles "KEI".

Cleverly tearing her outfit into shreds by yanking free from the buzzer blades, then swinging up into the holes that the 3 used to break in with. Unfortunately as the proudly grinning Kei landed her bare feet onto the floor, she wasn't aware that with her clothes gone and stuck onto the wall. There was only one item of clothing remaining on her lovely, but rather bare body. Kei looked down and screamed "AAAHHH I'M IN MY PANTIES".

When she turned her blushing cheeks and green eyes back up, she sweat dropped and growled. Kevin, Scolaris and even ORION was blushing and staring at her half naked body. Kevin smiled "Perfect, she's perfect and beautiful", Scolaris chuckled "Oh affirmative sir heh, heh affir-ma-tive", and Orion blinked "I know I'm a woman and I'm drooling over that body" "PERVERT BASTARDS" Kei screamed. A loud SLAP was then heard.

Few moments later Orion, Scolaris, and Kevin had red throbbing hand impression of Kei's slap mark, imprinted on their throbbing faces. While the 2 soldiers dropped Kevin winced in pain "HEY your supposed to protect me not HIT me". Kei flushed her cheeks red with anger "IDIOT if you wanted to see it why didn't you just ask I HMP"; she just shut her own self up. Kevin blinked and stared wide eyed at the deep tomatoey red blushing Kei.

Kei hadn't realized what the hell she just said. Standing there with her beautiful tanned bare body just being ogled at by men and women alike, and she just stated all he had to do was ASK! But those thoughts quickly died out as a being energy blade appeared in an enraged Orion's gloved hands. "Ungrateful man-bitch" Orion screeched as she started madly slashing her energy blade at Kei, she squeaked and dodged her bare hips left to right.

Kei trying very hard not to have her flesh further tanned and singed from that blade, as well trying to protect her black panties and bra strings. Thick boots struck Kei's bare ankles and caused her to fall; Orion laughed and lunged the blade at Kei's face. Thinking fast the Lovely Angel grabbed the closest thing she could find and thrusted it against the force of the blade. Kei winced and struggled pushing against the blade with a chewed up bar stool.

"Consider this as a big ass apology Kei" Kevin grunted as he reared back his shoe, slamming it into Orion's ass and kicking her right over Kei's body. Though still confined to the wall with that steel ring around his neck, nothing would stop Kevin's dream of working side by side with his dream girl. Penelope dropped beside the fallen Scolaris as Kei quickly got up. Flashing green eyes glare at Kevin "We'll discuss this later Kevin" Kei said.

But as she reached for her gun her finger tips found only bare hip flesh, Kei slapped herself in the head forgetting her gun was still pinned up at the wall. The fiery red head Kei ran to the wall to grab her pinned blaster, but stopped dead in her bare bodied tracks once she looked down. Emerald green eyes widened with fear, sweat, and utter terror. Garlic was still at her bare feet, and whatever he just did, it sure drained the color from Kei's shaking face.

Kei gasped "Oh shit".

To be continued.


	4. Extremities

Extremities

Kei's green eyes couldn't cease the sweat trickling down her fear filled; trembling pours and tanned soft cheeks. Garlic was lying on the ground amidst the rubble and collapsed drywall that lay scattered on the floor. But in the fat man's black gloved hand, held a device that caused every human being's heart in that room to drop and shatter like cracked porcelain. It was a pen shaped detonator. Garlic's fat chest bodysuit was littered with bombs.

"Take a good long look you hot headed broad. There are 12 neo pulse grenades strapped to my body, all controlled by this little black stick. Each one of them has enough high explosives to turn this entire building into ashes" Garlic gurgled. Slowly and carefully Kei grappled her fingers across her pinned blaster gun. A flashing blue button popped out from the top of the detonator & Kei gulped, Kevin sweated furiously as he remained stone still.

Even Garlic's team mates didn't have the look of trust in their fellow man's eyes, only fear filled their terrified pupils now. Scolaris nervously spoke "Ga-a-a-arlic as your high ranking commander I order you to EEP". One wavering finger hovering over that detonator button easily silenced the commander. Orion gulped "Garlic are you nuts? You'll kill us all think about it". Kei weakly replied "She's right your target needs to be alive".

Hissing under his black moustache Garlic spat at Kei, "SHUT UP bitch I don't recall asking your opinion". "DO NOT call her that you fat tub of shit" Kevin blurted out almost immediately after Garlic finished talking. Both Kei and Garlic turned with surprised eyes; Kevin was angrily staring at Garlic. Sweat poured from his blue hair, brown eyes burning with immense hatred and caged rage. Even the thought of death didn't cease Kevin's love for Kei.

Kei's Thoughts

What is with this guy? Neo Pulse grenades are more then enough to vaporize us all into dust and he just called him a fat ass. Garlic can blow us all to hell but still.still he spoke up for me. Just.for me. Kevin doesn't like he even cared about the grenades what mattered to him was.defending me

"HEY wake up junior I'm the one with the big boomers so I am in charge, not your bodyguard, not Scolaris, not even Mr. Grishtar" Garlic said. Scolaris and Orion immediately snarled at their "former" comrade, unable to believe he just disobeyed their beloved president. Mr. Grishtar was the floating face that had assigned the trio the mission in the first place. Kevin looked towards Kei with a slight twitch in his brown eye, Kei blinked.

It appeared Kevin was hinting at her to be aware of something. Neither Kei nor Kevin or Garlic's team mates could trust the judgment of the bad bomber. So Kevin was taking a gamble that he preyed would follow through without their demise being apart of it. Slowly bobbing her red and yellow fiery hair upwards, Kei was looking at the ceiling as Kevin had hinted at. Following the trail of cracked walls and crumbling plaster all around them.

Kei widened her eyes and saw what Kevin saw; just hoping Garlic would prattle on about his selfish demands for a few seconds longer. Kevin bit his lip and pushed his head outward as far as he could go, still being restricted by the steel collar. A loud BAM was heard as Kevin bashed the back of his blue haired skull into the base of the wall behind him. Loud cracks started to spiral and lead along the trail of crackling plaster over the ceiling's structure.

Kei then pushed the trigger on her blaster pinned by the blade star, having it aimed up as it fired and blasted into the crumbling ceiling. A good sized chunk of ceiling dropped down and crashed over Garlic's black mop top head. "NOW!" Kei and Kevin shouted together in union. Kei ripped the blaster free from the wall as Garlic lay stunned, she blasted it at Kevin. Precise aiming of the laser easily sliced the steel collar off of Kevin's neck.

Once his thick boot like shoes hit the ground, Kevin gasped and leapt towards the controller for the pulse grenades still in Garlic's hands. Kei flexed her bare calf muscles as she leapt into the air and shoved her bare legs and feet forwards. Scolaris and Orion screamed with surprising pain as they were double jump kicked right out of the shattered doorway of the restaurant. "HELL YEAH Oops AH" Kei gasped as she dropped down hard.

Kevin screamed and bulged his eyes out as he felt Kei land on him like a sack of bricks, his fingers grappling the controller tightly. Garlic suddenly stirred as he shook the dusty chunks of the ceiling from his black hair lines. "Hey give me that back you rotten" but Garlic's words and hands only grabbed at nothing but dust. The instant the fat man moved the floor collapsed. The crushing pressure collapsed the floor under Kei and Kevin.

Both were sent screaming down through floor board, after floor board of sub levels of the crumbling building. In all the confusion Kevin gasped as his fingers felt at nothing, "AHH the controller it's gone". Once Kei and Kevin slammed face down into the deep dark lower reigns of the dark dank basement level of the restaurant, they had found the detonator controller. Gulping heavily as Kevin saw the crushed black shards on his brown jacket.

Kevin/Kei/Garlic: Awww what the F.

KABOOM!

The explosion vaporized the entire restaurant in a single colossal, glorious blast of massive flames and energizing scorching balls of fire. By Kevin having fallen on the controller, it immediately activated the neo pulse grenades. And since Garlic hadn't had enough time to remove them from his suit, he was caught in the blast along with the entire decimated restaurant. Scolaris & Orion looked at the growing flames in speechless stuttering awe.

Beeping sounds and colorful flashes of light beamed from the soldiers wrist communicators. Scolaris cleared his shark style blonde hair of rubble and responded to the call. The screen flashed and the face of Mr. Grishtar appeared. "Greeting sir n-n-n-new orders?" Scolaris weakly asked. Grishtar frowned "Drop the bull shit pleasantries and give me a status report NOW". Scolaris nodded and replied "Yes sir, sorry sir, we had located the target.

We learned that only one of the 2 Dirty Pair is guarding the target sir, we tracked both the agent and the target to a restaurant sir". Grishtar grunted "Very good commander I take it you have the target in your custody now?". A large sweat drop appeared behind the commander's spiky blonde hair. Silent pausing between the com messages only made Grishtar further displeased. Scolaris sighed "Sir the target might have been..destroyed".

"WHHHHHAATTT?" Grishtar screamed at the highest volume setting on the communicator, Scolaris quickly panicked "You s-s-s-see it was all". Grishtar coldly cut him off "SILENCE I have neither time nor money to waste on pathetic excuses, I could care less if the Dirty pair agent is dead. But without the target there is no way we can access the new power source, I need HIM more then I need the 3 of you". Orion squeaked "Uh that's 2 sir".

Once again Scolaris winced at the banshee like screaming of their leader's furious tone of rage. They quickly explained about the trap in the restaurant, the pulse grenades, the explosion, and the death of Garlic and supposedly Kei and Kevin. Grishtar was boiling mad as he shouted to his troops, "Now listen to me and listen good you INCOMPETENT BRAIN DEAD MORONS. I don't care if one of you dies or if all your asses get deep fried.

I don't even care if you get arrested or blow up half the city just to stay alive. What matters to me is YOUR TARGET, find him and bring him back ALIVE. Either he comes back to me alive or you 2 come back in a thousand pieces so I can rip the flesh off your bones with my own teeth CLEAR?". Both Scolaris and Orion gulped as they weakly answered back "Crystal clear sir". The com link died and the 2 troops moaned as they began their search.

Meanwhile back at the 3WA HQ.

"THIS SUCKS BIG TIME ASSS GRRR" Yuri screamed as she was ripping the split ends out of her frustrated long purple hair. The lovely angel huffed and puffed with ungodly fury, her cheeks boiling bright red as steam fired from her ears. "A beautiful, gorgeous, hunk of a rich man walks into my life and instead of picking the beautiful princess who's been waiting FOREVER for her Joe Millionaire..AND HE PICKS KEI GRRRR" Yuri shrieked out.

Beaming red lights started to flash from the hall way of the room Yuri was writing the apology paperwork in. Her blues eyes spotted Poporo bolting at top speed with dozens of top class agents following him just as quickly. White boots clicked across the floor as Yuri ran just as fast to catch up with her evading boss, skidding to a halt to block off her frantic chief's path. Poporo growled "Yuri what the hell are you doing? Get back to work now".

Yuri pouted "I will NOT, I've been getting screwed from the start of this top class mission and am not going to strain my delicate fingers on huh?". The young girl soon realized that the soldiers behind Poporo were heavily armed, like prepared for World War armed. Yuri frowned "Chief what's going on? Something must have set your black ass on fire and I want to know what". Poporo growled & was about to shove past her, but Yuri removed her saber.

Flashing purple energy formed into the laser saber, merely inches away from sizzling the black hairs of Poporo's beard. Poporo gulped and slowly stepped back at the burning fury in Yuri's eyes, she snarled "TELL ME!". Poporo sighed and explained "We received word from one of our agents that Kei and Kevin were attack by the BCAN's while having dinner at a restaurant. There was an explosion and we heard a call asking for back up".

Yuri blinked blue eyes as she discharged her saber, suddenly the look of worry and fear filled her eyes as she squeaked "Does that mean there both?". Poporo grunted "It doesn't mean a thing until we get all the facts, were heading over there to stop them before they find Kevin or Kei if there still alive. But I assure you they won't be if you don't move out of our way, because when the back up arrives its lights out for Kei, Kevin and all of us".

Yuri nodded but after letting her chief pass, Poporo soon saw Yuri running up beside him deciding all on her own that she joining this mission. Poporo was about to protest but Yuri angrily cut him off, "There's no way I am staying here and writing out forms all day chief. Kei is my partner no matter how much she pisses me off, and I can't let them get killed". A warm smile came to Poporo's face replying "So you really do care about Kei, eh Yuri?".

As they boarded the blackish blue hover plane, Yuri huffed at Poporo "Forget Kei I'm worried about her target, Kevin THAT GUY IS DREAMY". Poporo groaned and face faulted down with another large sized sweat drop. Both sides of good and evil were racing over towards the shattered building, diligently searching for the missing Kei and Kevin. With the 3WA's troops flying fast, and BCAN's forces already there as we speak.

It was clear that this is a race that neither side can afford to lose. Deep down in the bowels of the rock buried basement of the debris of the destroyed restaurant, Kei emerged from the rubbles. She shook her fiery hair free of the gravel and rubbed a bruise on her cheek, wincing "Man what a fall". Looking around with green eyes she soon saw it was a bomb shelter of sorts, but something was missing. Kei said "No someone.Kevin...Hey Kevin".

Kei screamed "KEVIN WHERE ARE YOU?".

To be continued.


	5. Trapped Hearts

Trapped Hearts

"KEVIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Kei's voice shrieked, echoing throughout the endless pile up of shattered wood, busted ceiling, and splintered dust. Each time the young agent screamed another note of fear made her sound more scared then the last. No matter what way she looked there was nothing but stockpiles of rubble and chunks of crumbling rock. Kei winced at feeling jagged rock spikes produce cuts along her bare tanned legs as she searched.

But the fire in her green eyes pushed her to struggle on, hurling rocks all over the place with frantic searching hands. "Dam you Kevin for making me look for you like this, now I'm pissed. When I get my hands on you I'm gonna...I'm gonna I (tears form) I'll worry about that when I find you alive..I hope" Kei weakly said. No matter how rough, tough, and mean she acted around everyone, Kei can't hide the fact she's worried about Kevin.

Suddenly a noise came from the far back, followed by a groan, a small laugh and an "Ow..oh man that sucked". Kevin's voice was like a light of joy at Kei's heart, she smiled and beamed with a laugh "KEVIN you jerk ass you're alive". She immediately helped Kevin up by pushing off the strands of rock. There were a few tears and mountains of dust and dirt over Kevin's brown flight jacket, he coughed and beat off the dust as he slowly stood up.

"Well not the greeting I was hoping for but better then none I suppose" Kevin said rubbing his dark blue hair. Kei was still smiling brightly, deep down in her hard heart she was really glad Kevin had survived. Kevin blinked as he could have sworn her saw tears in Kei's eyes, but she quickly noticed it and rubbed them off. Kei grunted "I.had dust in my eyes, back off". Simply smiling to Kei's back, Kevin shrugged and looked around.

"Things sure got messy up there this whole place is trashed, how are we gonna get out?" Kevin asked. The young lovely angel knocked her knuckles on the sides of the walls, frowning at the sound of thickness within it. "Doesn't look like were going to least not for a few hours. That idiot's neo pulse grenades stock piled a junkyard's worth of crap over our heads, luckily this basement kept us safe. Looks like an old style fall out shelter actually".

Kevin blinked brown eyes speaking "So then what's the plan?". Kei replied "By now no doubt both the 3WA and the BCAN know something went wrong. A search team from both sides will be sent to dig through all that junk in a few hours, hopefully that'll keep the goon squad up there busy long enough for Yuri to make it". Crossing her legs Indian style Kei then sat down sighing, "Until then looks like we just gotta sit tight and get comfy".

The 2 stranded/trapped agents sat down hiding under the fallout shelter, just a few feet away from a mountain worth of crumbling building debris. For at least 15 minutes there was nothing but complete and total dead silence between the 2. Lifting his brown pupils from his strands of blue hair, Kevin was about to ask if Kei was all right. After all she was still in nothing but her panties and underwear. But she looked towards him with a blank faced glare.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" Kei said as she pressed a button on her wrist gloves. A beam of light covers her body with a black and red snow white suit, Kevin gasped and simply replied with a "WOW handy trick". Kei grinned "It's a new snow suit that the 3WA HQ labs developed, may be a little hot but its better then my undies". Kevin laughed and blushed a bit, he bit his lip nervously as he looked to Kei. "Look I'm sorry about upstairs.

I didn't mean to you know.look at you or make fun I just" Kevin started, but Kei quickly cut him off with a "Look that's not it so just drop it okay?". Slightly sighing Kevin nodded as he returned back to their brief moments of silence once again. It was true Kevin was sorry for staring at her in her panties, but he has faith in her and respects her so he stayed quiet as a mouse. A sweat drop appeared on Kei's red hair as she groaned out loudly.

"You know consciences can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Look Kev I'm sorry I snapped, but I just want you to know I am not one of those bleeding heart types who blabs their life story to kill time" Kei replied.

5 minutes later.

"And she left me..that...BITCH just left me on the doorsteps of some stupid ass orphanage. Didn't see nor hear anything from her again, hell I don't even know if my father is alive or dead or if he left or whatever" Kei said. Whether it was a short amount of time or a long amount of time, Kevin could clearly see this talk was needed. He felt such a warm hearted connection to Kei that he couldn't help but acknowledge her need for a talk.

Kevin smiled and nodded "Thanks for sharing Kei and thanks for proving me right". Turning her baffled green eyes at Kevin, Kei asked him what he meant by that. Kevin said "No matter who I asked or what file I looked up you always have constantly referred to the statement of life being tough. You always say that you gotta be tough in life, because it's an even tougher lesson to take. And all this time I had always wondered where you got it.

But now I see. You realized right when you could form thoughts that your life wasn't gonna be easy, that you had to be strong to get through things. Being abandoned by faceless parents who you'll never know or even hear of until god knows when. You don't like to be touched, held, hugged, or saved like a baby or any other girl because you like to take care of yourself. You take care of yourself because in all honesty, no one ever has done it for you.

You learned to deal with things, be tough or be beaten, dog eat dog, and it earned you a great reputation as a bad ass 3WA trouble consultant. But it also gave your heart a lot of downtime, left it in the dark you could say". When the young boy peeked another glance at Kei, she was looking right at him. The most beautiful blush crept into their cheeks and bloomed a rosy red color. They were connecting in eyes, in heart, in words, and even in love.

Their eyes couldn't stop staring and sharing this wonderful moment of warmth that filled both their hearts with sensations of pure love and wonder. Kevin's whole life had been built upon this moment that he had dreamed of. In all that blue haired head of his, Kevin's soul has yearned to be burnt with the fire of Kei's flames. To feel the love that she so arrogantly refused to share with the world, and to see the beauty even she can't see with her eyes.

"How can you do that?" Kei said with a heart loving smile. Kevin smiled replying "Do what?", "Just look at me and talk like you've known me all my life?". Kevin chuckled softly "Just because your heart is a closed book, doesn't mean I can't read it". Slowly leaning back against the wall, Kei crossed her arms over her knees and wiggled her feet with boredom. "It's funny you know me better then I know myself, and I'm clueless about you".

Once again Kevin chuckled at Kei's words, cautiously he decided to lean back and stay beside Kei. There was a great deal of worry on the young boy's face that doing so was pushing things to fast. But all that worry faded away once he felt Kei's head warmly leaning against his shoulder, she smiled and closed her eyes. Kevin blushed brightly and gently hugged her. "Tell me about your self" Kei asked, Kevin sighed happily and nodded.

"When I was a kid I had always dreamed about going out to the world and being a big adventure seeker, looking for excitement and danger. Just like you. Unfortunately my brains were clearly more needed at my parent's work place then my heart was. I had to stay at home a lot and become sort of a techno genius loner. I worked on stuff like Video games, VR systems, digital sound enhancement, even the music mixers for techno music".

Kei smiled and laughed "Hey I love listening to that stuff". Kevin blushed and smiled as he continued "But no matter what cool gadget I helped create I always found my heart outside of the labs. Wanting to go out on space travels, shoot a plasma gun, catch criminals, hell even blow up a building or 2". Kei smirked "The words of a true hearted 3WA troubled consultant".

Kevin nodded "I had always wanted to be one since I heard about the 3WA and their agents. But as you can tell I never dreamed I would get the chance to meet you, the person I idolize, worship and most especially admire". Immediately Kei became flustered with brightening red blushes, mumbling words of mere babble at all the compliments. She was clearly shy by all this. Kevin sighed though as he looked to the ground, blinking brown eyes softly.

"Hey Kev what's wrong? Don't tell you're scared of those 2 goofballs up there trying to kill us, I'll barbecue their asses no prob" Kei smirked. But slowly Kevin shook his blue haired head to Kei. "No it's not that at all, it's just..." Kevin paused, moments of embarrassed discomfort flashed out. Looking at this instantly melted away her bad ass persona, clearly seeing this was important to Kevin. "Hey it's okay you can tell me" Kei said smiling.

After feeling the strong yet warm warmth of her hand on his shoulder, Kevin subsided and spilled his dark painful secret. "When your friends at the 3WA get here there's no way the BCAN can touch me, especially with you protecting me. And it saddens me because I won't be able to spend anymore time with you. This life, this adventure wild life that you got..it's so precious, so wonderful. All along I have wanted to taste what you tasted.

To feel the heat of an exploding car in my hair, to smell the smoke of a fired blaster gun, and watch the pain come to on a guy's face when you bust him. But I'm just gonna be drabbed back up into another lab again.don't even know how to fire a gun" Kevin said. Frowning at the poor boy's distraught problem she could imagine how hard it had to be. Not being able to follow your dreams, just watch them pass you by in a lab like some caged animal.

Checking back with her digital wrist communicator, which was still leading Yuri and Poporo to their signal. Though the mounds of metal, steel, and lead above was blocking all radio contact. Kei saw that they still had at least another 2 hours before they got rescued. Suddenly Kei stood up on her red boots and propped Kevin up as well. Kevin blinked as Kei gave him her gun.

"I think that's something we change. We still got some time before the Rescue rangers come and dig out butts on out of here, so why not practice plasma gun shooting. I mean who else could teach you but the best" Kei said with a wink and a grin. Kevin smiled brightly as his eyes sparkled greatly.

Kevin's Thoughts

I don't believe it.she's gonna teach me. YES, YES, YES! I can't believe this is happening, this is the best day of my life. I'm trapped down in a basement with the woman of my dreams, and she's gonna teach me how to shoot a gun. But just not any gun THE gun, her gun. HA! HA! Oh KEI I LOVE YOU..I just wish I had the guts to make you see that.

Kei's Thoughts

Who would have guessed that being locked down in a dungeon with my number one fan would be so.fun. HA! Boy I got to tell ya that Kev is something else. He knows the secret code to the most powerful new energy source on the world, and all along he's dreamed of doing my job. Even if he does look a bit young.he's not that bad looking. In fact.he's kind of .cute. He's nice.warm.kind.faithful.he admires me..wow.

"Hey Kei you gonna be spacing out all day or you gonna help me blow some cans?" Kevin said with a laugh. Sporting a smug like smirk Kei laughed and got behind Kevin, wrapped arms over his as together they held the gun. "All right, all right don't get your balls in a band now let's get you fired up" Kei said with a smirk. A row of cans found in the rubble were lined up on a busted make shift table. Kevin smirked.aimed.hit the trigger.and FIRE!

Lying here with you

Listening to the rain

Smiling just to see the smile upon your face

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive

These are the moments

I'll remember all my life

I found all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

Looking in your eyes

Seeing all I need

Everything you are is everything to me

These are the moments

I know heaven must exist

These are the moments I know all I need is this

I have all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together

I could not ask for more than this time with you

Every prayer has been answered

Every dream I have's come true

And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be

Here with you here with me.

(Edwin Mccain singing "I could not ask for more")

BANG! The final blast of energy shattered through the glass bottle like it was paper, a great panting smile appearing on Kevin's face. "I can't believe it..you did it Kei, I just blew away those cans and bottles with perfect aim" Kevin said. A laugh followed as Kei smiled patting Kevin on the back, "Awe don't start buttering my ass up that was all you Kev" Kei said warmly. Kevin turned around and handed Kei back her gun, returning her happy grin.

"You can't imagine what you've done for me Kei. Just by meeting me, talking with me, everything has changed my life forever and I just" Kevin stopped. Slowly Kei leaned in as her eyes began to sparkle a bit, as if hoping for something. "Yes?" Kei said as she gulped and closely listened to Kevin. Sweat started to appear on the boy's forehead as he slowly formed words, "I just wish..I could.repay you back..somehow" he started to stare again.

The blue lines of Kevin's hair were getting closer, which means Kei could see he was leaning his head in too. Their eyes got closer and closer, as their hearts began to beat in unison. Something warm and big was grower at an alarming rate. Yet despite all of their time together, nothing could prepare the other for what they hoped and preyed was about to happen right now. Slowly Kei closed her eyes, lips parting. Kevin gulped and did the same.

Kevin whispered "Kei".

Kei replied "Kevin".

Scolaris and Orion laughed "DEAD".

BANG!

To be continued.

(I know I already used this kind of ending but hey, gotta stick with what works )


	6. Running the Gauntlet

Running the Gauntlet  
  
KABOOM! Mountains of sand and rubble hurl into the burning sky, followed by rapid explosions and gusts of powerful sand winds. At the base of the colossal explosions, a group of shadowy men stood with silent stares. Hundreds of black suits, dark shades, and bodyguards littered the men as they watched the explosions continuing to rocket higher and higher. Also at the sight was the grizzly faced Mr. Grishtar, one of the heads of the BCAN.  
  
The cold glare in his evil eyes shined amongst the rainfall of embers and burning dust, he felt them harmlessly bounce off his scarred pale cheeks. "As you can clearly see gentlemen even without the energy source the "Sauron" proves itself in all forms of combat to be the ultimate weapon. Not even a string of nuclear warheads can compare to the incredible mobility, and immense fire power stored in this handy little toy" Grishtar announced.  
  
The Black Cobra Alliance Network was apparently holding a field test for one of their latest weapons development projects. Immediately groups of scientist and spectators eagerly filled out notes of the Sauron device. It was shaped like a flying saucer with a massive cycloptic neon pink camera like eye. Color was a dark military shade of green, wings with hover engines whirring clouds of sand kept the machine afloat and prepared at all times.  
  
Inside the front base of the machine lied machine guns, lasers, homing missiles, buzz saw blades, even a flame-thrower. Several of the flying Sauron units soared over the men's heads, as a man approached Grishtar. He was rather slim and had a slick look to him eyes were a puke green color. Black hair shimmered brightly in the sunlight as he spoke directly towards Grishtar, "Not that I'm ungrateful for the field test but this was unnecessary.  
  
The Black Cobra Alliance Network is a world wide criminal syndicate, and Cobalt Corporations cannot be allowed to be linked back. I've spent over a billion dollars in the investment of the Sauron prototype model, my company needs them. But without Horizatonics special energy source, all of the corporation's money will be a waste of funding into that little scrap can. Without the energy source laser beam in the can, Sauron is useless to me".  
  
Mr. Grishtar smirked a cold smile to his fellow worker, baring those fangs ever so coldly. Grishtar replied "Your too much of a worry wart Mr. Erics but who can blame you, after all your about to lose all your trading partners to Horizatonics. And without the Black Cobra Alliance Network Cobalt Corporations will be slaughtered in the race of main weapons supplier to the military". Erics growled "You've made your point well enough Grishtar".  
  
Grishtar laughed loudly "A wise decision Mr. Erics let me assure you, once my agents return from their mission you'll have the new energy source. The BCAN will then make the trade and by the beginning of the next day, Cobalt Corps as well as every other terrorist federation will be perfectly supplied. Sauron units fully armed with the latest in hyper laser technology, giving you and us the power to wipe out any enemies in the network's path".  
  
Erics sighed and slipped back on his black shades, watching other greedy little weasels swarm over the Sauron unit. Even if it was just a test model, once the laser energy source is armed he knew he would be unstoppable. "I expect Sauron units on my assembly lines by the end of today Grishtar, I trust your network's man power is reliable?" Erics asked nervously. Flashing his own black shades Grishtar smirked, "Only the BEST serves the BCAN".  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"GAHH DAM YOU SONS OF BITCHES, I'm gonna put so much lead up your ass you'll both crap ball bearings for a year" Scolaris screamed. Kei and Kevin howled as they screamed across the bullet rippling roads. After narrowly escaping yet another sniper shot by Orion and Scolaris, Kevin and Kei managed to snag a hover bike. Good thing too because the forces of the BCAN came in time to supply Scolaris and Orion with an assault helicopter.  
  
Speed and dust screamed like a bat out of hell, leaving a trail of burning asphalt behind as Kei floored the engines of the speeding hover bike. Kevin laughed "This is the most exciting assassination capture protect mission I've ever been on". Dumbfounded green eyes stare oddly at Kevin, Kei simply stared oddly at the warm smile that seemed to never want to leave Kevin's face. "HA, HA and here I thought I was the loose cannon" Kei laughed out.  
  
Seeing the black helicopter scream and soar forward only encouraged Kei to speed faster and faster into a grey dusty blur. Tightly holding onto his protector's bare belly, Kevin winced as they shot down a slim alleyway. Immediately the chopper jerked back up and away, unable to follow them in the narrow alley way line. "It's no good sir we can't make it through that alleyway" the male pilot soldier stated, Orion simply laughed with evil glee.  
  
Scolaris blinked "Losing our targets is no laughing matter Orion", "No need to worry commander we can't follow them but these can" Orion beamed. The woman's black gloved fingers struck a large red button on the chopper's control panel. Loud sonic whistles of smoke and speed gushed out as Orion had just activated the heat seeking missiles. Kevin's brown eyes bulged as he stammered out "Kei there's a m-m-m-missile right up on our asses".  
  
Gasping herself the Lovely Angel quickly grappled her black gloves over the bike handle bars, flaring the engines as they produced faster speed dust. Kevin and Kei zoomed down the alleyway with the missile coming up right on their tail even faster then they had feared. Suddenly out of the depths of Kei's emerald green eyes, a shadow of doubt bubbled in the form of sweat. Her young tanned cheeks became further flustered at what's coming ahead.  
  
"Awe shit just what I need a dumpster and a truck load of crap, Kevin hold on tight this is gonna be one hell of a bumpy stunt to pull off" Kei said. The brown flight jacket arms of Kevin's coat held tightly around Kei's bare belly. The boy blushed at the close feeling of her skin against his hands, and no doubt Kei was looking the same. The red missile screeched right behind him, mere seconds away from striking its target. Kei screamed and leaped.  
  
Using the powerful force of her weight and velocity of the bike and ramp, Kei beamed off the garbage heap to boost herself out of the alleyway. The missile struck trash instead of ass and immediately exploded on contact. Kei grabbed Kevin and bailed out of the hover bike just in the nick of time. Both of the young teens dropped to the ground and shielded their hair and heads, feeling the heat of the explosions destroying both the alleyway and the bike.  
  
Rolling to the side of her sweaty cheeks, Kei panted softly "Good god I'm glad that's over". Hurricane winds suddenly blurred out onto the field and started swirling their hair like bullets of wind, "AH I think they might disagree". Red boots and bare ankles flexed as Kei leapt to her feet in a flash, immediately grabbing for her gun and gasping "AH it's gone". Bullets strike & shatter the ground before Kei the chopper had her locked on target.  
  
"Seems like the gun is in the hands of its rightful owners eh Kei? Time to say goodbye to living and hello Hell hole you MFF" the voices stopped. A sky screaming explosion suddenly engulfed the copter in a flash of flames. Kei wrapped her bare muscular arms across her green eyes to shield the blinding ember rainfall. Suddenly Kei turned to the side and just laughed out loud. Kevin was there panting, and holding her smoking blaster in his hands.  
  
"HA, HA you cheeky little bastard, you shot the chopper's fuel tank while they kept their attention on me, NICE shot Kev" Kei happily beamed. Ruffling his spiked blue hair Kevin laughed weakly and nodded, "Couldn't have shot a window in a mirror house without your teaching me Kei" he said. But the time for relaxation would have to wait for their work wasn't done. Out of the ashes of defeat, 2 beings slowly rained down towards them.  
  
Kevin gasped "Shit those psychos are still alive here Kei CATCH! UGH" Kevin grunted out. The boy dropped as his voice was silenced by the black gloved fist of a mighty angry Orion, bashing her knuckles into his jaw. Blue hair and blood smacked against the ground as Kevin dropped with a groan. "Bitch no one does that to MY KEV" Kei screamed as she fired her blaster. Orion's beaded hair bounced as she laughed and jumped above the blast.  
  
"What the hell were you shooting at? Certainly wasn't me" Orion cackled. Suddenly the laser blast finally struck its real target, the fire hydrant. The energy shattered the front plug of the hydrant causing it to erupt and fire. Hundreds of gallons of pressurized water sky blasted the plug right out of its hinges, slamming it into a cracking bone breaking strike at Orion's spine. The fem fatale agent screamed as it blasted her right through a car window.  
  
"A fire hydrant actually" Kei said as she then turned her attention towards Scolaris, he screamed flaring his dark shark style hair as he charged her. The orange fiery hair of Kei quickly ducked out of the way of Scolaris knife. Kei laughed and blasted her gun at his face, but Scolaris dodged it and removed his own weapon. A pain crushing thud came to Kei's hand and then her face. Scolaris used the blunt end of his rifle to strike Kei hard, not once but twice.  
  
"You and your twerpy little boyfriend have caused us ENOUGH trouble bitch" Scolaris snarled as he aimed his laser rifle right between Kei's eyes. "Don't CALL HER THAT!" Kevin screamed from behind as he attacked Scolaris, the cobra commander howled in pain from his backside. Kevin had charged up from behind, raised his arms upward, and hammer bashed them into the commander's back. Scolaris winced his eyes and forgot about Kei.  
  
Taking her chance Kei launched out her long muscular tanned legs in a thrusting series of kicks. Her first slam knocked the rifle out of Scolaris hands, then that same left leg punched a powerful kick into his stomach. Finally using his moans and stillness in pain to her advantage, Kei wrapped her legs around his neck and back flipped Scolaris right through a window. Glass shards shattered and crashed across his body as Scolaris was thrown.  
  
Before Kevin and Kei could even breathe, a swarm of black helicopters and rocket pack soldiers were flying in over head. Kei gasped and grabbed Kevin and bolted as fast as she could. Slowly Scolaris started to recover from inside of the department store alongside Orion. Together Kei and Kevin pumped their legs and wheezed their breathes, climbing up the buildings. The iron ladder clanged out as they went up as fast as they possibly could.  
  
"This is nuts, where the hell did those guys come from?" Kevin asked. "The Black Cobra Alliance Network must really want that energy formula you know really badly. There bringing out every gun in the book just to get you" Kei answered. As they hopped from rooftop to rooftop Kevin finally managed to ask "What do you mean? I don't know any energy formula?", "WHAT?" Kei screamed out as she skidded to a halt on a large roof top.  
  
But before she could understand the immense horrifying magnitude of Kevin's words, they were trapped. Thousands of black soldiers, armed guns, and thugs surrounded them like vultures to a rapidly decaying carcass. The loud KCHANK sound of guns were heard as they were aimed at the two. Soon Kei and Kevin were completely surrounded by guards and guns at all ends. Scolaris and Orion arrived, laughing together in cold union "Gotcha".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	7. Empty Places

Empty Spaces

Grinning smiles and clanking guns ranged like moonlight rays over the trapped travelers. Kei and Kevin stayed back holding each other tightly, feeling each other's sweat trickle down their trembling lips. Escape was out of the question, and Kei knew all too well any attempt would be fatal. Every square inch of the roof top was covered with BCAN storm troopers, armed to teeth with all sorts of weaponry. "Where the hell is the 3WA?" Kei said.

Scolaris smirked "This pitiful game has gone on far too long for my tastes, our orders state that we bring you Kevin back alive. But there are no such mutual directions towards your hot headed little friend there, KILL HER". Immediately seeing the soldiers target their laser blasters, shot guns, pistols, and rifles at Kei, Kevin opened his brown flight jacket arms to block her. "Shoot her and you lose your meal ticket too" Kevin stated with a bold tone.

"Kev if your trying to impress me or something this is not the time, what the HELL are you doing?" Kei asked nervously. "Just because we need that formula of yours doesn't mean we won't blast you" Orion said coldly. The blur haired boy blinked brown eyes in confusion, "What formula? I don't know any formula or secret code or anything like that" Kevin said loudly. Scolaris and Orion gasped and stared with widening eyes and jaws at that.

Kei's Thoughts

This is has got to be a trick. Kevin has got to know SOMETHING, it just doesn't make any sense though. He's got no reason to lie to me. But how in the world can he even be here unless he's got some information about that new energy source? I.that look on his eyes.he really DOESN'T know the formula. He's telling the truth!

The soldiers flinched and immediately jerked their weapons and rifles back onto Kei and Kevin. A furiously enraged Scolaris stormed towards Kevin and violently jerked Kevin up Kei screamed "No stop HE'S TELLING UGH". Orion hissed as she plowed her knee directly into the lovely angel's chest, Kei's words came out in gurgled grunts of pain and mumbling. Kevin watched in horror as Kei weakly dropped to her tanned knees before Orion.

A slap smacked Kevin's face back to the cold burning angry eyes of Scolaris. "Don't you dare start shitting me you miserable little pain in the ass, you've caused far too much trouble to start lying to us now. The time for that is over. Now tell me or you can tell my boss before you guts you like a fish, SPILL I want the energy formula right NOW". Flaring his brown eyes wide open, a fearless Kevin screamed "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING".

Blue hair ends dropped tiny droplets of sweat as Kevin panted at the cold hearted commander's face. Even Scolaris could tell the truth in such desperation of a being's face and words. Kevin continued "I'm the son of 2 scientists that work on Horizatonics. After countless attacks on the company, they went into hiding I wasn't aware of anything that was happening. The company kept everything they were doing a secret, even to their workers.

One morning I awoke with news from my parents, they said they wanted me to leave the company for safety measures. They never stated why but just told me they wanted me safe no matter what. The 3WA was hired to protect me but they were unable to specify why I was to be protected so closely. Obviously it's not just because my parents loved me, if so you wouldn't be here chasing after me. You're both after some new energy source they have.

But I'm afraid I don't know a thing about it, anything and everything involving this energy source was kept out of my knowledge. In other words commander I'm no more useful to you then you are to your boss", Scolaris simply frowned and tossed Kevin to the ground. Black gloves fingers clench shark dark blonde hair as Scolaris screamed a mighty howl of rage. Orion screeched "I don't believe it, all that shit and for what NOTHING AT ALL".

Rainbow colored beads bounced as Orion charged her blaster and hatefully aimed it at Kevin's right wide brown eye. "I should kill you just for wasting our time" Orion said, "If you let Kei live you can go ahead and do it" Kevin replied. "NO, no, don't you dare do this to me Kevin I swear to god, DON'T DO THIS" Kei pleaded on the verge of tears. Orion's pink eyes clenched tightly as she was seconds away from drenching her rage in Kevin's blood.

A glare of light suddenly sparkled in Kevin's eye, but it wasn't sunlight. "What the?" Orion stammered as something had caught her own hot pink pupils, Scolaris blinked oddly at his partner's actions. Slowly the female agent dropped her weapon and extended a gloved hand to Kevin's face, Kevin recoiled back a bit. "Penelope what in blazes are you doing?" Scolaris demanded. Black fingertips grasp over the wet flesh of Kevin's right eye.

Suddenly something soft and foil like was removed from his brown eye. Orion gasped as she stared blankly at her finger tips, there was a contact lens in her hand but it wasn't a contact lens for vision. Inside the base of the lens is what appeared to be a microchip, a sort of miniature film chip. Kei gasped "Kev was telling the truth, he didn't know the energy formula at all. The Horizatonics people planted a chip with the formula on it over his eye lid.

It's all there in that little piece of foil, and Kevin had it all along without ever knowing" Kei whispered softly. Quickly dropping Kei, Scolaris laughed a cackle of glee at sight of Orion's discovery. "YEAH HA, HA we did it, we finally did it the energy formula is ours and ours alone" Scolaris laughed. The commander eagerly grabbed his communicator and started to dial up to their boss, whirring helicopter blades started to charge up to speed.

With the energy formula in their hands, perhaps they wouldn't need to worry about dealing with Kei or Kevin anymore. Slowly Kevin lifted his head upward, seeing the soldiers quickly flurrying on board their choppers. "Hey what's that sound? Is it? It is! Kev look up in the sky it's the 3WA, looks they finally got their asses in rescue mode" Kei beamed as she stood up. Smiles painted Kevin's face as he waved his hands into the air with cheers.

"Hey were down here, hurry maybe you can catch the huh?" suddenly Kevin's words were cut short. The boy felt a pair of tapping fingers on his brown flight jacket shoulders, he turned expecting to be greeted by Kei. But instead a pistol was aimed directly at the base of his forehead, Kevin was frozen in fear. Blue hair and brown eyes sweated furiously at the gun barrel, Orion smirked "That means you're no longer useful to us..bye, bye".

BANG!

The loud shot screamed across the sound waves, silence soon followed.

Kei's smiling tanned cheeks turned towards Kevin, and they slowly became an open gasp. Tears suddenly started to form and pour out of her trembling green eyes, Kei felt sick, very cold, and very sick. Kevin's body dropped with a loud thud, blood trickling out of the hole in his forehead. Smoke sizzling out of the gun Orion held, matching the bullet in Kevin's skull. Scolaris gasped "AHHHHH Orion what the hell have you done GAH".

"I just made our job easier commander, we didn't need him. We got the formula and now were one less punk shorter then before, I guarantee Mr. Grishtar will be pleased" Orion said. Scolaris and Orion quickly followed on board of the chopper and were soon sky born in their retreating helicopters. Leaving Kei falling to her tanned knees, eyes unable to stop staring, lips frozen in horror, not a single thought or word formed in her broken heart.

The blowing jets of the cool air wind breezed against her fiery hair and bare legs, but Kei didn't even blink. The copter emptied out the 3WA troopers with Poporo and Yuri charging right along side of them. "Hey all right looks like Kei is just fine chief and" Yuri suddenly stopped and gasped out loud. Poporo was speechless, the hot sweat trickled off his black bald head. Winds breezed over Kevin's clothes, laying there lifelessly as Kei approached.

Kei blinked "Kev...hey Kev..Kevin you there?...come on.Kevin.why aren't you smiling...why aren't you talking...why aren't you hugging me..why aren't you holding me..Kevin...why...why..WHY GOD DAMMIT".

WHYYYYYY?

To be continued...


	8. Lost

Lost

Whirling blades of metal and wind slice across the sky, the sun was setting on a concluding day that felt darker then even the rising moonlight. Citizens could see a chopper flying over their heads as it zoomed across the sky. Inside was 3WA soldiers, Chief Poporo, Yuri, and of course Kei, but they were missing one. One that had clearly meant more to them then just a simple protection mission, everyone sighed and sadly stared at a lost Kei.

Flashback

"That means you're no longer useful to use..Bye, bye"

BANG!

The green eyes continued to stare out as the world passed her by, unable to turn around and look at Kevin. The same Kevin she was supposed to protect, to guard, to take care of, the same Kevin that she..fell in love with. Yuri and Poporo just watched like a mirror watching Kei stare into depths of forever. She hadn't moved, twitched, or even opened her mouth since they left the battle scene. But the tears dripping from her cheeks said just enough.

Sprinkling drops of sadness filtered down on her red boots, continuing to fall there. It was as if something in her was broken, so broken that she couldn't even function properly. Just dead inside. Yuri sighed sadly to herself "Normally I'd be the first one to be scolding Kei for screwing up but, I just..can't, I'm so sorry Kei. Who would have guessed a warrior's only scar would be from her heart, just shows how powerful love and life can be".

A few minutes later the helicopter landed at the 3WA HQ, no one said a word. The whole chopper crew just left in complete silence. Slowly a pair of doctors rolled out of the front steps with a stretcher, and a black tarp. Kei's stone gaze widened as her teary jade eyes saw Kevin there, just dead. The boy's lifeless corpse was heaved onto the stretcher and covered with the black tarp. Eventually they pulled him away, with Kei just watching forever.

As I leave here today

apartment 1 0 A I'll always keep you in my heart

Anderson is cold tonight

the leaves are scattered on the ground

I miss the seasons

and the comfort of your smile

sometimes this all feels like a dream

I'm waiting for someone just to wake me up

from this life

as I look out at these fairgrounds

I remember how our families split apart

I don't think I ever told you

but I know you always stayed your best

and the hard times they only made us stronger

as I sit here all alone

I wonder how I'm supposed to carry on

when you're gone.

I'll never be the same without you.

I love you more than you will ever know.

So maybe now you finally know

sometimes were helpless and alone

but you can't let it keep you weighted down

you must go on.

Meanwhile on the second retreating chopper.

Scolaris screamed "YOU IDIOT do you have any idea what you've done? You killed the target, our mission was to bring him back alive you dolt". Orion simply smirked and twirled her little beaded hair braids in her black gloved fingers with a snicker, winking pink eyes to Scolaris. "Relax commander we didn't need him all we needed was the formula and we got it" Orion said. Scolaris shook his blonde shark headed hair in fury at her.

"Were in serious no matter how much you sugar coat it. The Black Cobra Alliance Network hired us specifically for the capture of the target Kevin, nothing more. Even if they didn't realize it was into a microchip placed in an eye contact, they weren't his orders" Scolaris said. Once again Orion shrugged a "What's the big deal?" Scolaris replied coldly "Don't you get it? Mr. Grishtar kills whoever disobeys orders, he can't stand subordination".

Frowns and flustered colored beads only further pissed off Orion, as she stuffed the formula chip into her pocket. The woman gave a final response to her so called commander, "Our job is done simple and clean, that is that. Grishtar wanted the formula and he got it, if that old fossil realized that the chip was the real target and not the kid, I bet you he'd see things my way". The chopper vanished into the darkened sky, heading back to BCAN base.

Yuri clicked her white boots as she knocked on the door to Poporo's office, she peeked her purple haired head in asking softly "Uh Chief?". Poporo sighed softly rubbing his black bald head as he looked to Yuri's face. "I know how everything's all ick and all but I was wondering if you could tell me where "you know who" is" Yuri asked. Poporo sighed "She's in an empty interrogation room by herself..with Kevin", Yuri suddenly gasped aloud. "Chief I know how hard this must be but she can't" Yuri tried to start.

"Dammit I know that Yuri but honestly do you wanna be the one who tells her that?" Poporo blunted. The Lovely Angel agent sighed seeing his point and she left the room, immediately heading towards her fallen partner. After a few sighs of sorrow and a stop to keep herself together emotionally, Yuri entered the lonely dark room where Kei was. Kei was in the far back corner, arms around her legs while her green eyes just stared at Kevin's body.

Kevin was laid across the interrogation table inside his black tarp, still zipped up though. As Yuri quietly noticed while her blue eyes tried to not look at her partner with such heart ache and sorrow, Yuri noticed something. Grasping something off the black body bag, Yuri examined it and saw it was Kei's 3WA agent card. "He deserved it more then I ever did" Kei quietly uttered. Kei's bare legs and red boots were soaked with drops of cold tears.

(Author's Note) For this segment I will be portraying the character's lines and actions in a different writing format then above. The rest of the chapter will be produced in this manner but this is just for certain reasons. There will be more talking then moving in this segment. Please don't be bothered it's simply an easier way to work this through, and now please enjoy)

Yuri spoke "Kei.look I know that no matter how many times I, the chief, or anyone else says this it won't change anything..I'm sorry".

Kei weakly smiled "Nice try though".

Yuri asked "He really made that much of a dent on you after just one day huh?".

Kei said nothing.

Slowly the purple haired beauty walked towards Kei, but kept her distance. Over all the years Yuri had been stuck with Kei she's always been a hard ass, now she looks so fragile she looks like she might crack with a touch.

Kei sighed "Right now I'd be happy if I never laid my hands on a gun again".

Yuri blinked "Wow Kei that's a pretty bold statement if you ask me".

Kei frowned "You think so huh? Well let me ask you this Yuri.you fire a gun at someone. I want you to fire it and I want you to listen to that big ass sound. The big BANG, the one that just silences everything in a flash of blood and smoke. And just think, just think. One sound was all it took to end a life that wasn't even supposed to end. You fire that gun and watch it shred through flesh and blood, and make a human being a corpse and then ask me that".

Yuri said nothing.

Kei shook her head "I've been blowing shit up all my life and yet all this time I never realized how much that sound can haunt you until your heart stops beating".

Yuri had to ask "What was he like?".

Kei chuckled "Sure proved my assumption wrong. He was one amazing guy, he could get caught being blasted by a thousand nuclear warheads and still have that big old dumb smile on his face. Kevin never worried, he never worried about anything at all. Kevin like worshipped me, he saw me as the only person he could truly be happy around. Talked with me, shared secrets together, he even confessed his dream about becoming a trouble Consultant".

Yuri slowly began "You know Kei it wasn't your".

Kei screamed "Bull shit, THAT'S BULL SHIT!".

A few seconds of silence after that scream, Kei turned her head away from Yuri. More tears started to come and Kei angrily cursed herself as she rubbed her already reddening eyes, beginning to get up and walk away.

Yuri shouted back "KEI STOP".

She did.

Yuri frowned "I bet you anything that wherever Kevin is he's not at all mad at you, not in the least bit. You meant everything to him and you were everything to him. Kevin studied up on every aspect of your life, every single mission, probation, and fist brawl you got into, Kevin knew all about it. Even when Rammalthon got killed by Flare while you were guarding them".

The cold dark memory of that failure sent further heart sobbing through Kei's heart, she coldly turned around and charged her gun at Yuri's face. Neither of the girls was fazed by the movements. Kei just stood there shaking her shivering hand as sobs poured out of her crumbling eyes.

Yuri continued "You think that bothered him? You think because of that he wouldn't think twice about coming to the 3WA for help? You think that? Bullshit! Kevin knew all about it and still he specifically asked for YOU Kei, not me, not Poporo, not even the entire 3WA staff JUST YOU. He had faith in you Kei, and he always did have faith in you. No matter how much you want to kill yourself up, it's not over a failure. Because Kevin wouldn't see that.

Kevin saw his dream realized through you. Even if he did die, there's no way in hell he'd blame it on your hands Kei. He loved you..and it's clear to me that you loved him too. What you gave to Kevin was more special and wonderful then even life itself, you gave him love. He has changed you inside and outside, and you have done the same thing for him. He's gone, but so will his memory if you keep destroying what he loved most in you".

Kei asked "And what's that?".

"You" Yuri said.

With that said and done Yuri sighed sadly as she shut the door again. Once more Kei returned to the darkly lit room, and once more she went towards the corner. Suddenly Kei uttered a small laugh, her green eyes being wiped clean of tears as she continued her gentle but quiet laughter. Kei smiled.

Kei laughed "Holy shit Kev..looks like you rubbed off on me, and I'm glad you did. Never thought I'd live to see the day old dip for brains Yuri would talk some sense into me. But she's right, you've changed my ammo. All this time I was convinced the world saw me as a butt ugly woman who acted like a girl with balls. Yet you knew all about me and saw none of that junk. You called me beautiful, Kei the macho bad tomboy girl lunatic nut beautiful.

You thought I saw was sexy, and here I thought I was just being butch. (Laugh) I just remembered what that geek Toma told me at World's world, awe Kev I remember it like it just happened 5 minutes ago. He said".

Flashback

Toma called out "Kei wake up, I need to talk to you".

Kei groaned "Awe what is it? If its sex sorry but I think I'll pass".

Toma smiled "You have nothing to fear. I have absolutely no intentions of sleeping with you now or ever again at all".

Kei growled (raised a fist) "IS THAT SO?".

BAM! OOF! POW!

Kei smiled "HA, HA, boy that was sure funny. When I look back on that mission I wonder why I did that. I mean I didn't care about Toma's sex life, nor did I care that he was drooling over that lesbian flower girl Lena. What bugged me is the fact that I sounded totally repulsive to him, like I was totally unattractive. But I never usually let things like that bother me before. In all honestly though Kev, you're the only one who deserves the right to say that.

To say if I look hot, or a dead fish, to say if these shorts make my legs look sexy, or just plain beefy and buff. It's all what you say Kev...(Kei pauses and slowly runs her bare tanned fingers over Kevin's cheek and sleeping face), your opinion is the only one that matters. I just wish I was more worried about opening up instead of blowing up, the bad guys that is".

Speaking of which.

Frowning a cold hate filled frown, Kei uploaded a turbo charged upgrade energy tube into her blaster. She then pulled out a tiny sheet of paper and quickly wrote on it, then placing it over Kevin's black bag. Right before she left though, Kei bent down and gave his cheek a final goodbye kiss. Shedding a final tear as well before zipping the bag up and saying goodbye, Kei turned towards the door with a raised gun and brave face as she said.

Kei nodded "Don't worry Kev, one Lovely Angel/Dirty Pair style ass kicking coming up".

Do you ever feel like crying

do you ever feel like giving up?

I raise my hands up towards the sky

and say this prayer for you tonight

because nothing is impossible.

As I sit here all alone

I wonder how I'm supposed to carry on

when you're gone.

I'll never be the same without you.

I loved you more than you will ever know.

So maybe now you finally know

sometimes were helpless and alone

but you can't let it keep you weighted down

you must go on.

The hardest part isn't finding what we need to be

its being content with who you are..

The screaming engines of a red hover bike soared across the steps of the 3WA HQ, Kei was off with a heap of weapons hauled across her back.

Kei nodded "There gonna pay for this; this is different then before".

STAY WHO YOU ARE!

Kei added "It's not about me, or my pride, or anyone else but for you Kev.. this is for you".

You must go on..

(A special thanks to The Atari's for the song "The Hero dies in this one")

To be continued..


	9. The Renegades

The Renegades  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?" Poporo screamed at the top of his lungs, his black bearded jaw dropping like a rock in a pool. Yuri sighed "Kei's gone, she's left the 3WA base and not only that but she stole a turbo hover bike, and the armory is practically bone dry". Angrily infused with rage Poporo slammed his fist into the table, shattering his telephone into scrap spare parts. "What the hell are we supposed to do now? Kei's a loose warhead chief" Yuri said.  
  
Poporo rose from his desk and hammered it again as he spoke furiously, "Get your cute butt out there and start tracking her NOW GOD DAMMIT. All of our vehicles have a tracking device in case of such an emergency, follow the bike's trace and get Kei back ASAP. If she's going where I think she is, she's gonna be in big ass trouble. Taking on the Black Cobra Alliance Network is suicide. We have got to stop Kei, before she gets killed too".  
  
Yuri nodded and immediately turned down the hall as she began to pump her white suit legs across the halls. Long silky purple hair flowing over her blue eyes as Yuri passed the room, the room Kei had taken Kevin's body to. "Huh" Yuri said as she skidded to a halt and entered the room with a gasp. "AWE CRAP KEI YOU IDIOT, you left your Trouble Consultant ID license here, if the cops catch you you'll be arrested" Yuri pouted in panic.  
  
Immediately she was about to launch the Lovely Angel ship and follow after Kei's signal, but something stopped her. Something very odd and strange that Yuri didn't notice until she looked at Kevin's "empty" body bag. "WHERE THE HELL IS HIS BODY?" Yuri shrieked. Meanwhile the BCAN chopper was landing at the shut down airbase in mere seconds. Soldiers poured out of the hangar bar where Mr. Grishtar was waiting inside.  
  
The dark powerful commander of the crime organization known as BCAN made his thundering steps outside. Beside Mr. Grishtar was Erics, another greedy techno terrorist who was eagerly awaiting the team's delivery service. Orion and Scolaris hopped out of the plane, Grishtar's smile instantly became a frown, unable to find Kevin. Both Scolaris and Orion raised their hands to their heads, saluting their disappointed looking boss.  
  
"If I don't see that kid out of that plane in ten seconds or get a dam good excuse why he isn't on there, you 2 will suffer DEARLY" Grishtar hissed. "One super special secret energy formula delivered sir" Orion said with a beaming grin on her face, opening her palm to reveal the micro film chip. Grishtar traced his cold dark eyes over the chip and then back to the beaded haired agent, "Explain yourselves" he hissed behind fang carved like teeth.  
  
Scolaris gulped "Uh sir upon capturing the target we had discovered that the target in fact had no memory of the energy formula. We quickly discovered a micro film chip hidden in a contact lens over the target, we examined it. In doing so we learned the formula was in the chip's memory and not the target's at all. After discovering this Orion here..terminated the target a thousand apologies sir I tried to stop her" Scolaris said as he got on the floor.  
  
Orion blinked shocked pink eyes at seeing her commander on the verge of tears, bowing before Grishtar as if he was some sort of god. "Sir?" Orion asked as she noticed Grishtar was looking at her oddly. "You terminated the target?" Grishtar asked, Orion beamed "Indeed sir, we didn't need the punk we got what we wanted right here. Mission accomplished sir, I trust this shall benefit us as well the network?", Grishtar smirked replying "Oh yes".  
  
Slowly Scolaris stood up from his feet and immediately followed Orion, Erics, and Grishtar into the hangar bay area base. Inside the rundown large green hangar bay, was a mountains worth of illegal weaponry and technology. Scientists, terrorists, and guards littered every where, working on countless numbers of the massive robot "Sauron" units. Missile launchers, advanced computers, welding sparks filled the bay with sights.  
  
On the far right of the base was a large big rig style truck, it's back housed white containers open and stocked with Sauron units. Grishtar turned towards Orion, his hand covered with gold rings and palms were open. Orion blinked and nodded as she placed the microchip in his bear sized hand. The 4 terrorists approached 3 of the largest and more powerful looking Sauron units. These models seemed more advanced and stronger then most.  
  
"Prof. Ignaus I have that brass ring you've been reaching for" Grishtar said as he revealed the microchip. Prof. Ignaus was a middle aged man with black frame glasses, his hair was light black and tied in a ponytail. The man's brown eyes widened in awe at sight of the chip and reached for it. Grishtar grinned and yanked the chip away, "I want a full status report on the Sauron unit's progress first" he demanded. Ignaus nodded to his master.  
  
"Well sir manufacturing the units is going along rather splendidly, we have at least a thousand prototype units up and running and awaiting upgrades. Their advanced combat computers however are still taking quite some time to incorporate them into their systems. Their weapons however are being armed and loaded into their processor units as we speak. But like I said before they are merely prototype models sir, we only have 3 finished units.  
  
The 3 units that are here before you are state of the art in weapons and artificial intelligence technology. There combat computers and armaments are fully completed, and they simply need the hyper laser formula module. Once I install it into their primary cannons systems, I can successfully produce a field test to complete these upgraded models. But we will need a test target to see the laser's heat capacity first sir" Ignaus said with a smile.  
  
"Excellent work began testing immediately" Grishtar said as he tossed the chip to Ignaus, Grishtar's cold stark white hair bobbed as he grabbed his cane. The cane was very tall and beautifully clear black in color, the top handle was an eagle's claw bathed in pure gold with diamonds in its talons. Clanking sounds came from the metallic rim of the Sauron units cannon shell, it was Orion clicking it with her nails frowning "Doesn't look special".  
  
"Uh sir you seem to have taken our results with the mission very well, even with the death of Sgt. Garlic. But forgive me asking sir but what test target do we have to use the hyper laser on?" Scolaris asked rubbing blonde shark style hair. Grishtar smirked and snapped his bony knuckled fingers, suddenly 3 black suited guards attacked Orion by grabbing her arms and legs. Orion started to kick and scream angrily "What the hell's going on?  
  
Let go of me you brainless piles of dog shit, I'm on your side you empty skulled dumb asses" Orion screeched. Scolaris gasped watching the guards slam Orion against a large grey brick wall with a red bull's eye on it. Black shackles pinned Orion's wrists and ankles to the wall by the troops. A Sauron unit's cannon slowly aimed towards Orion, controlled by Grishtar. The troops evacuated the testing sight, as Scolaris stood beside his master.  
  
Orion's beads jangled as her eyes widened with terror, seeing her former boss and comrade standing behind the Sauron's blaster controls. "I want the cannon at low power no sense in overloading it over a mere test" Grishtar said. "What in the god's name in Heaven and Hell are you doing to me boss? I demand to be untied, I haven't done a dam thing wrong. This is how you repay me for taking care of your mission?" Orion said angrily struggling.  
  
Grishtar frowned "Your wrong on all counts but the last one, this IS how I repay YOU for "taking care" of my mission. You shouldn't even be allowed to think such a ridiculous task, demanding ME? You BLEW IT ORION! I never asked you to bring back a freaking microchip I asked you to bring back Kevin". Orion growled "ARE YOU NUTS? The chip had the formula, not the punk. He was useless to us and you dam well frigging know that".  
  
"Be that as it may your orders were very, VERY clear. You were to bring back the target alive, nothing more and nothing less. Even if the target did in fact have no memory of the formula that was not the point. The point is you disobeyed a direct order given by your president THAT is the problem. Had you simply brought Kevin back alive this predicament wouldn't have happened. But with Kevin gone for good, I'd say this fair compensation.  
  
Wouldn't you agree commander?" Grishtar said with a sickening smile, Scolaris looked towards Orion's pleading eyes then back to Grishtar. "Affirmative sir I completely agree" Scolaris said with an emotionless tone. Orion gasped as her eyes widened in horror, seeing the energy gather inside the cannon hole. Scolaris whispered to her mere seconds before the blast, "I tried to warn you Orion, how disappointing you've proven yourself to be".  
  
Grishtar grinned evilly and laughed "Bye, bye Orion". A thick red button was pressed, and a grey lever was pushed up on the control panel. The Sauron unit hummed to life with roaring lights and engine hums, the cannon targeted Orion. "This is total BULL SHIIIIIIIIAAAHHH" Orion screamed out for as long as she could. A blinding light shined over her widening pink eyes and multicolored beads in her hair, feeling them sizzling in her hair.  
  
Golden energy lights flashed from the cannon as the weapon blasted a gushing stream of bio-nuclear energy rays towards the wall. Blinding rays of golden energy covered Orion as she screamed the last scream she'd ever scream. Flesh, blood, and skin began to melt and evaporated into melted molecules that quickly evaporated into nothingness. In mere seconds the blast completely vaporized Orion, and continued onto the brick stone wall.  
  
Colossal explosions of dust and melted fragments of stone flew from the now gaping hole on the side of the hangar bay. The cannon ceased firing as Sauron slowly powered down. Scolaris and Grishtar stood gasping and gaping at the incredibly gigantic sized hole the blaster had created. "Ah..imp-p-p- possible you could fit the Titanic through that" Erics stammered. Grishtar laughed coldly "I only handle the BEST there is".  
  
Scolaris was still wiping the sweat and dust from his baffled gold eyes, still focused on the huge hole as Grishtar called out to Prof. Ignaus. "Complete success professor, start loading the hyper laser system into the remaining 2 models. I want the laser's energy effects to be calculated, studied, and examined on every scientific level possible. There will be no flaws in my ultimate weapon, not while were this close. Began it immediately Ignaus.  
  
Once we have the hyper laser system fully installed on the 3 finished models, we'll be able to bring the prototypes into full mass reproduction. They'll be fully armed with every form of the latest in terrorist and weapons technology. And with that laser at our disposal, we shall become an unstoppable force and soon the world will burn at our feet AH HAHAHAH". KABOOM! A huge explosion ruptured the front closed gate.  
  
Huge seas of flames and explosive debris scattered out from the gaping hole in the front gate, but this wasn't caused by the laser. This was something caused from the outside of the hangar bar. Amongst the smoke, flames, and crumbling stones, a shadowy figure began to emerge. Scolaris, Ignaus, Grishtar, and every other low life employee working for the BCAN turned to the shadow. There stood Kei fully armed and grinning "Who wants some?".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	10. Heavy Artillery

Heavy Artillery

A lone wolf always charges into battle with a sharp mind, armed weapons, and a will of pure steel and fiery courage. Such is the case of Kei as she stares a hateful glare of green eyes towards the heartless Mr. Grishtar. Kei's muscular bare arms were loaded with machine guns, assault rifles, rocket launchers, pulse grenades, shotguns, and everything else that could kill. "So you're the infamous Black Cobra creeps, such a pleasure" Kei said smugly.

Grishtar laughed "And you're the infamous Dirty Pair, or Lovely Angel or at least one half of it". "Yuri has nothing to do with this brimstone breathe, this is purely between your network and my ass kicking foot" Kei hissed coldly. Scolaris sweated furiously as he quickly armed himself with a laser rifle, but Grishtar raised a scarred hand and made the soldier step down. Kei flashed her plasma blaster gun in her red gloved hand, twitching the handle tightly.

"You shit eating bastards are gonna burn in hell a thousand times over for what you did to my Kevin, and do I mean BURN" Kei shouted. Iganus blinked behind his glasses as he noticed Grishtar was pointing at him. "Prof. Iganus launch the prototype Sauron units and set their systems and weapons at full power. Even if they are test models they should be more then enough to handle one love sick puppy" Grishtar grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

The scientist nodded and rapidly began pressing his skin wrinkled fingers into the computers; buttons flashed before Iganus brown eyes. Powerful gusts of air surged from the monster truck's compartments over Iganus light dark hair. Scolaris and Grishtar watched in glee as horde after horde of the massive mechanical monsters charged up and prepared for battle. Spider like green legs hovered inches off the ground, the Sauron's cyber eye twitching.

Kei clipped a turbo energy tube into her blaster, and pulled out a twin to join the fray as she confronted the robots. "Its shit kicking time" Kei said as she screamed with rage and joy as she leapt into combat. BZZT! BZZT! BOOM! Explosions of green metal and robotic parts spewed from the exploding Sauron units, Kei's twin turbo charged blasters were shredding them apart. Kei grinned and flashed a blast to the left, to the right, blasting everywhere.

The Sauron units bodies exploded from direct contact of the powerful laser, more units were dispatched and started to dodge Kei's blasts. A machine gun barrel popped out and 4 Saurons were blasting a barrage of bullets at Kei. Taking her red boots and bare ankles into high gear, Kei flipped back faster and faster, flipping all the way to the front gate. "Coming at ya" Kei laughed as she bounced her red boots onto the front wall, & pushed off her long legs.

Brilliantly using her leg muscles and speed to propel her forward, Kei leapt right at the faces of 2 Sauron units and jammed her blasters right into em. Glass shattered to the floor as the Saurons had Kei's blasters right in their eyes, SHARKKABOOM! Both robots destroyed in a flash of Kei's trigger happy blasters. "GRAH stupid machines use the missile launchers already" Grishtar commanded. The 2 other Saurons armed missiles into open view.

Kei gasped and stared down her widening jade eyes at a bountiful supply of rocket bombs aiming directly at her fiery haired head. "Let's see who's got the better toys in this game HIYAHH" Kei shouted as she charged forward. Missiles blasting, bullet shells falling, Kei's fingers tightly grappling over the triggers of twin AK-47 assault rifles as they blasted at the missiles. Explosions danced across the building in a sea of flames and flying rubble.

Out of the ashes of the blasts, Kei emerged running blindly forward and unleashing every last ounce of her ammunition. Once Kei realized she was out, she then took the rifles and bashed them across the Sauron unit's sides. The robots spluttered into spare parts as they watched Kei run across their cybernetic eyes, then bashing them into junk with a swing of her rifle bats. The Lovely Angel then leapt into the air and bashed both rifles down hard.

BOOM! KAPOW! SHARAKKAKOOM! Nothing but sounds of destruction and annihilation filled the airwaves as the Sauron units popped like balloons. Ignaus gasped "Impossible her moves are so nimble and fast the Saurons can't keep track of her". "Enough of this play ground shit, fire everything lethal you got on that hunk of junk, NOW" Grishtar screamed hatefully. Ignaus gulped and sweated behind his foggy glasses, as he pressed a switch.

Another Sauron unit soared from the truck and attacked Kei at full speed; its compartment unloaded a flame-thrower. "What the hell is AYEEI" Kei screamed as she got the message from the flaming spray of fire. Red boots were caught on fire, Kei danced around in panic to dodge the burning pains. More flames were thrown until Kei finally got enough time to leap high into the air. "That hurt you lousy bastard, NOW I'M PISSED OFF" Kei said.

Clanking sounds came from Kei's weapon armed back pack, it transformed into a battery bullet pack which was connected to a massive chain gun. Kei grinned insanely before unleashing a hell storm of bullets from her relentless rotating turrets of rapid firing ammunition. The Sauron units was ripped apart and crumpled defeat to the ground in a mess of wires and microchips. Four more Sauron units revved to life, a seemingly endless horde of robots.

Even with all these weapons Kei realized she might not have enough fire power to destroy all of them. The determined woman dropped her chain gun and flared out a purple energy saber, Yuri's saber to be exact. "Feather brain let's just hope this thing is easier to work with then you are" Kei puffed out. "DESTROY HER" Grishtar roared. Kei took a stance, a Sauron unit right at her face, a buzz saw blade armed at her cheeks, it was now or never to strike.

KACHANK! A mighty swing of the purple saber sliced the Sauron robots into 2 chards, the sliced bot split apart right across its waist. But it didn't stop there, Kei continued to close her eyes and swing madly with the blade. Sauron after Sauron was sliced, diced, and carved into a million spare parts in the fury of Kei's insanely swinging technique. "Target acquired launching heat seeking missile" a Sauron unit beeped as it locked its eye right on Kei.

"Heat seeking missile? OH CRAP" Kei gasped as she forced her eyes open, just in time to the see missile armed and aimed at her. Panicking at the last second, Kei hurled the saber like a spear directly at the robot's targeting lens. BZZT! Sparks cluttered out the robot's impaled eye, circuitry and electricity leaking out of the saber inflicted wound. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE DAM YOU DIE" Kei screamed as she fired at the bot repetitively.

Plasma blasts after plasma blast sliced apart the robot and immediately destroy it along with the saber in a single climatic blast. Grishtar screamed an inhuman cry before bashing a computer apart with his giant bare fist. "SHIT attention Sauron unit 74-G attack with formation pattern Canyon 313 at once" Ignaus commanded to the next unit, eager to please Grishtar FAST. Another Sauron robot soared head on but this time with a different pattern.

Kei pulled out another plasma blaster to double the trouble, but instead of bullets the Sauron unit whipped out a pair of binding claw arms. The robot crashed into Kei and pinned her wrists and ankles to the back wall with the claws. Cries of pain escaped Kei's bleeding lip as she felt the claws crushing into her wrists, while at the same time a gun barrel was aimed at her head. "HA, ha, your not pulling a fast move on my creation bitch" Ignaus laughed.

But aware of the danger and doom Kei simply looked at the machine, smiled, and laughed "Yes I am, I'm a bitch..with a twin pair of Uzis". Razor sharp bullets began to slice and tear apart the Sauron unit in a matter of seconds. Kei's belt had been armed with twin pair of Uzi machine guns, firing under a reaction sensor programmed into her com link on her belt. Once the machine dropped, Kei stood back up only to be shot at once again.

The bullets flying were much more powerful this time, Kei winced as a spray of bullets sliced at her left ankle and caused her to bleed. "Dam that's a shot gun on the hunk of tin, no way to get to it without being torn up. If only I had a.." Kei stopped as she grinned at a grand idea she just had. Powerful arm muscles lifted up the remains of the first claw attacking Sauron, turned it around, and charged forward with it as a human shield.

The Sauron armed with the shot gun fired and fired, but its bullet brigade only sliced up its own fellow bot more and more to Kei's delight. A mighty shove of the mangled robot was hurled at the Sauron unit as Kei dodged to the side. "Back at ya BITCH" Kei said as she whipped out her own shot gun and BOOM! "Another one bites the dust" Kei chuckled. Flashes of grey steel and blades whirred by Kei's face, she gasped and saw a huge buzz saw.

The bladed disc sliced right into the wall beside her and what's more it sliced her shot gun in half. Green eyes dripped down beads of sweat as Kei's gun top half just clanked to the ground. "She's cornered unit's 89-K and 01-X use the Spider formation and finish her off" Ignaus commanded again. Another Sauron unit was joining it's bother as they charged towards Kei; she gulped in fear. "Get me OUTTA HERE" Kei said, grabbing a near by chain.

Whipping out a powerful looking silver magnum pistol, Kei blasted the chain wheel above her head and listened to the whirring chains carry her up. Kei's hands held onto the chain for her life as they jerked her to the wall and zoomed to the far right. The first Sauron hovered its jets to follow her on the left side, the second Sauron followed Kei on her right side. The chain was a hook lifting system that ran all the way to the top of the hangar bay's ceiling.

Hanging up above the BCAN and their army of robots only made Kei sweat faster, she screamed in fear seeing her paths surrounded by air born Saurons. "For the love of Kev, god and anything holy being that's up there, SAVE MY ASS" Kei screamed. Right before the whirring blades of death of the twin armed Sauron units would turn Kei into confetti, she acted..FAST. Twin silver magnum pistols appeared in Kei's hands, aimed at the Saurons.

Powerful gusts of smoke launched spectacularly strong rockets of metal destruction from the silvery barrels. CRASH! The left Sauron's eye lens was shattered and crackled apart, CRACK! The right Sauron's eye lens followed. SHANK! The buzz saw blades narrowly turned upward and crashed into each other, causing the blinded Sauron bots to crash and explode on impact. Leaving the free falling Kei to release the chain and fall right to the ground.

But the fireworks didn't stop there, and neither did Kei's furious burning desire of revenge for her beloved Kevin. Once her burnt bare feet hit the ground, Kei turned her face towards the BCAN, armed with BIG guns. Two incredibly large and powerful looking stinger rocket launchers to be exact. "HIT THE DECK" Grishtar, Scolaris, Ignaus and pretty much everyone else screamed before ducking and/or running. Kei fired without any hesitation.

Red stinging drills of power and carnage screamed like needles over the hangar bay's grounds. Bursts of flames and explosions incinerated soldiers, machines, computers, scientists, everything in the destruction's path. Everywhere they ran, the network thugs couldn't escape explosion after endless amounts of explosions. Grishtar widened his white eyes in horror to see the Sauron armored truck be engulfed in a rainfall of total devastation.

The truck exploded and was instantly destroyed along all of their weapons, reinforcements, and any other models of his precious Sauron units. A few minutes passed and smoke floated over nothing but chunks of death and decay. The bar was ripped apart like a rotting wound in a corpse's skull. Bodies on the floor, rubble everywhere, fires burning out, metal collapsing apart, and survivors running at the gaping blast holes through out the bay.

Kei's bare legs stood proud and tall over the mangled remains of the BCAN, as if she was the last person alive on Earth. But sadly that was not the case. For she was not the only one able to survey over the destroyed network of criminals and technological terrorists. Out of the rocky piles of dust and scrap metal, a pair of shadows emerged. Grishtar, Scolaris, Ignaus and the 3 fully completed/advanced models of the Sauron units had remained in tact.

Grishtar grinned "All right then, well played. Now..ROUND 2 GO".

To be continued..


	11. Of Love and Blood

Of Love and Blood  
  
Author's Note: Hey I just have come realizing something I would like to apologize to all of you readers. I made this story about a romance with Kei and I am sorry that I have regretfully been leading that off track. The last 2 chapters were in the direction of the action and I didn't realize it until it was too late. I am sorry if you guys are upset with how I did this and I feel really shitty about it. I want to do something so I can truly benefit all you guys.  
  
This story was mainly about a personal attraction I had to Kei from Dirty Pair Flash, and yet your reviews say otherwise. Lately it seems you've been waiting for this story for a while and wanting Kei to have a good man. So I can only hope you can forgive what I did in this story, and to make up for it I'm going to speed this up from when I originally had it planned from before. There's more romance on the way you can trust me on that one.  
  
******  
  
The shape of a brown flight jacket melts into view; it's attached to a pair of grey comfy looking army pants. Then you look up and you see that blue hair, more bluer then the bluest reflections off any emerald or diamond. But your heart doesn't stop pumping..no, not until you see that smile. It's that warm, handsome smile that just makes your cheeks turn rosy red. That smile just makes you blush, and everything inside of you feels so very good.  
  
You hear a voice, and then that laugh, oh its heaven. Brilliant hands touch across your own and your skin feels as tingly as a spider sense. He calls you beautiful, and says how gorgeous and perfect you really are. And you can almost believe you're an angel fallen from heaven by his words alone. Yet you look at yourself and you think, how ugly you are, how man like you are. But not to him..to the world but not him and thank god for that alone.  
  
To know that someone as heavenly as this calls you lovely, or beautiful, oh..you can feel your heart melt into a puddle around his golden one. Because once you find that love you hold onto it so tight. Every corny joke, every romantic scene, every poem, it can never sound more beautiful then through the lips of an even more beautiful angel like him. Like.Kevin. And isn't that worth fighting for, isn't it worth killing for isn't it worth dying for?  
  
"YEAH" Kei screamed out before a hurricane of explosive energy shattered upon her voice and destructively exploded all around her. Gurgled gasps of blood glob out of Kei's lips as she weakly tries to stand on torn up ankles. The weapons empty, the bike destroyed, energy exhausted, and hope fading. The Lovely Angel was against the ropes, as much as her heart that adored Kevin so much wanted her to keep on fighting, she was beat. Done for good.  
  
Despite Kei's spectacular efforts in destroying the horde of Sauron robots, Grishtar had gained the upper hand in 5 short blasts. The 3 finished Sauron unit's hyper laser cannons were literally tearing apart everything Kei had left. Kei's wounds bled wide open, her eyes struggling to stay awake as she staggered closer to the cannons. "It's..huff puff..not over yet, not by a long shot" Kei gasped out limping closer and closer, still standing strong.  
  
"Give up little flea. For all the barking you're doing, your bite is proving just as weak as you are. Surrender and we can give you a painless death so you can join your weakling little boy toy" Grishtar chuckled. Hatefully the valiant Kei bit down hard on her lip and shouted back "FUCK YOU". Surprise and appalling depths of loathsome hatred filled Grishtar's boiling face, fanged teeth clenching tightly. Both Scolaris and Ignaus backed away.  
  
Immediately racing to the top of the advanced armored Sauron robots, Grishtar began punching in buttons with rage as his fuel. Ignaus gasped "Sir what are you doing? You're pushing the hyper blaster cannon to maximum power". Grishtar laughed insanely "Exactly, I'm going to show that wench no one talks to me that way. If she thought these things were strong at first, wait until she gets a load of this. Prof. Ignaus fire all 3 cannons at full power.  
  
That should show her not to speak to me like that" the mad Grishtar said, but fear and confusion only came out of Ignaus lips. The doctor approached Grishtar with deep concerns, his glasses fogging up with widening terror. "No sir you can't we haven't had time to fully analyze the energy source, a triple blast at full power could do more harm then good. We have to" Ignaus sentence was silenced forever at the thunder cracking sound of a gun firing.  
  
Scolaris stepped back and gulped watching Prof Ignaus dropping dead on the ground with a bleeding bullet hole in his head. Grishtar furiously tossed the silver magnum away and ignored the doctor's orders. Seeing that things looked bad, Kei leapt behind the nearest and biggest chunk of debris. Deep down the dirty pair agent knew it wouldn't provide much protection, but what more could she do? Grishtar had all 3 hyper cannons locked onto Kei.  
  
"This is it lone angel, this is where the dream of the Lovely Angels destruction becomes a reality. Your time is up, FIRE" Grishtar commanded with a booming voice. The knuckled gold jeweled fingers of the mad man activated the cannons simultaneously with a single black button. Scolaris gasped behind his shark blonde hair at sight of the energy rapidly gathering. Yellow pours of power surged to life, all 3 focusing on 1 incredible blast.  
  
At the last second, Kei grabbed her yellow/red fiery hair and screamed as she ducked down. KABOOM! Instead of a unified laser blast of god like proportions, a humungous explosion engulfed the Sauron units in fire. Grishtar screamed as he was literally blown away by the blast of the 3 machines self destruction. Slowly Kei and Scolaris eyes stopped bulging out of their sockets, and turned around to see the chaos burning in seas of fires.  
  
The great and mighty Grishtar was lying in a pool of his own blood, dripping from his skull in a batch of shattered crates. Red suit was sizzling smoke from the tiny fires that were burning out. Blue eyes turned back to the shattered machines as Scolaris spoke "It seems Prof. Ignaus was right. Without proper time to study the hyper laser, we failed to learn that the laser's maximum power capacity is too strong even for our finished models.  
  
Even after all those tests to make sure the armor shells, cooling units, and combat technology was installed, Sauron was doomed to death from the start". Stirring movements emerged from the ashes and flames behind Scolaris, the commander turned to spot Kei staggering out of the darkness. He laughed coldly as he aimed his blaster rifle at Kei, "And without the boss that leaves me to inherit it all that is of course after your death dirty angel".  
  
Kei spat coldly at him "Its dirty pair or lovely angel scum bag so pick one or just shut the hell up. Scolaris tossed the gun away with a laugh "I don't even need this to kill your miserable hide, killing you with my hands it going to feel really good. Too bad it won't compare to as when Orion..popped your little buddy". Immediately Kei's face scrunched up to a hatred formed frown that literally knew no bottom. The green eyes flashed with pure rage.  
  
Knowing her ankles were torn up and her side was bloody too, Scolaris felt no danger or fear from the enraged Kei. "Now you DIE" Scolaris laughed as he charged forward with his fist bawled up for a dead on strike. Kei glared and took action, the lovely angel bent down into a tackling position. "OOOAUGH" Scolaris screamed out as blood gushed from his lips like a water fountain. Using her powerful leg muscles, Kei gut checked his gut.  
  
A powerful slam of Kei's skull into Scolaris stomach easily stopped the cold hearted commander in his tracks. Another blow flew, this time it was Kei's knuckles bashing into Scolaris jaw with a deafening crunch of bones. "You first" Kei said. Suddenly Kei's powerful tanned legs flew out and wrapped around Scolaris neck, the soldier gargled in rage as he was locked still. With Kei trapping his neck in a leg-headlock, Scolaris was unable to make it out.  
  
Grinning smiles painted Kei's face as she spoke to Scolaris "Popped did you say you mean like THIS?!?". CRRK! The sickening snap of bones and cartilage snapped across Scolaris neck as it was twisted entirely around. Quickly Kei unwrapped her legs from around Scolaris snapped neck, watching in exhausted gratitude at seeing the soldier drop dead, for good. Finally it was over, Kevin's death is avenged. Finally he can rest in peace.  
  
Scolaris, Garlic, Orion, Ignaus and especially the man who hired it all, Mr. "UGH" Kei gasped out as she was struck from behind. The fiery woman dropped, twitching at the powerful burning pains crushing into her back. "Grishtar" Kei said as she turned around to see the mad man wearing electric charged brass knuckles around his grizzly fingers. A broken fanged tooth was missing from the man's bleeding lip and mouth, Grishtar laughed out.  
  
"You destroyed everything you miserable little bitch, my troops, my weapons, my Sauron units, my hideout, and taken a good chunk out of the Black Cobra Alliance Network. Worthy of a metal wouldn't you say?" Grishtar chuckled madly, his pale white eyes brimming with total insanity. Weakly Kei tried to crawl away but Grishtar cracked his boots across Kei's jaw, causing more blood to sputter from her trembling soft skinned lips.  
  
"But there's one thing you can never destroy and THAT'S ME HA, HA" Grishtar cackled as he bent down and grabbed Kei's throat tightly. Crushing cries of help weakly warbled from Kei's choking vocal chords, spit and blood leaking out. Grishtar's electrical knuckles flashed with radiant energy, electrifying the fallen energy with further physical punishment and torture. "I'll be back with better weapons next time but you WON'T" Grishtar said.  
  
BANG!  
  
Screams began to echo like the acres of Hell literally opened up and engulfed a thousand poor souls. Kei turned her face away in disgust as fountains of blood splattered by her face, blood from Grishtar's eye. "AHHHHH What the hell have you done to me?" Grishtar said, whaling in endless agony as his right eye was apparently blown apart by a laser blast. Smelling the fresh aroma of gun smoke lead Kei's green eyes to the shooter.  
  
The shadowy figure stood behind what appeared to be hundreds of even more soldiers, could it be the BCAN called in reinforcements? Was shooting Grishtar punishment for failing in the top ranks of the network? "I told you before Kei you need a partner to balance yourself out, I swear I can't let you go anywhere by yourself" the shadow spoke. "I..ah..I know that voice, I know that voice" Kei stammered, her face completely paralyzed by shock.  
  
Not only that but she recognized the gun, the blaster the shadowy figured used was in fact her same blaster pistol. "DIE" Grishtar screamed, blindly charging into an assault on the shadowy figure, wildly swinging his cane at the man who shot his eye. Jeweled knuckles removed the black sheath covering off the cane and it was shown to be in fact a long sword instead. The struggling Kei managed a "Look out", trying to help that stranger.  
  
That shadowy person had not only just saved her life but in addition, he leapt up high into the air, leaping over Grishtar's swinging cane sword, and aimed his "Kei" style blaster right at Grishtar. "Missed me?" the voice said before yanking the trigger down and firing. The single blast sliced through Grishtar's skull, and splattered his head into a bursting splash of blood and brains. The battle was finally over. Grishtar dropped down before Kei, dead.  
  
Turns out the soldiers in front of Kei were in fact 3WA soldiers and fellow Trouble Consultants. Kei blinked in confusion as both Yuri and Poporo had already gotten to her side, and began to give the fallen angel first aid. "Gee Kei you must be getting old, normally this place would be a crater" Yuri said. Growling angrily Kei raised a fist as a red embarrassed blush crept to her cheeks, ready to plow that pudding brained twit for that getting old mark.  
  
But suddenly a warm hand was placed against the side of her wounded cheek; Kei blushed an even deeper shade of red at that warm touch. "I know that touch too" Kei whispered as she was sweating furiously fast, this had to be a dream. The hand was traced up by Kei's shivering green eyes looking up to grey army pants, brown leather flight jacket, dark brown eyes, and short beautiful blue hair. Kei gasped at the sight of a warm smile, "Kev?".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	12. Angel Hearts

Angel Hearts

"SURPRISE" a crowd of agents cheered as confetti, champagne, and dozens of other part favors showered into Kei's fiery red hair. Kevin laughed and shook his blue hair free from the soaked champagne and confetti stickers as the 2 happily entered the 3WA HQ. Both Yuri and Poporo were also laughing and smiling as they followed the lovely couple in. As they walked down the halls, Kei's green eyes were still wide with shock as she smiled.

"This isn't real this..is some kind of dream isn't it?" Kei asked curiously. "I assure you beautiful this is a dream but not in the kind you're thinking of" Kevin said roaring with laughter as he kissed her cheek gently. Yuri giggled "Looks like someone found out your actually a woman after all Kei". Immediately Kei's cheeks flustered to a crimson blushing red, she was just about to pop Yuri one until Kevin stopped her, approaching Yuri's face.

"DON'T insult her okay?" Kevin said furiously, and he was not joking with that angry sounding tone. Quickly Kei raised her red gloved hand and gently caressed Kevin's away from Yuri's face as she smiled sweetly. "Kev you just..thank you, you didn't have to but thank you. I usually stick up for myself but in this case, I'm glad you did" Kei said with a soft gentle smile. The boy smiled back & placed her hand on his brown flight jacket nodding.

Poporo suddenly spoke up cheerfully "I really got to hand it to you guys; you did a bang up job..literally. Kevin and Kei you guys earn a grand congratulations from everyone at the 3WA, you guys did spectacularly. Not many people can take on the Black Cobra Alliance Network and live to tell about it". Kei blinked wide eyed "Which reminds me Kevin how the hell did you survive that gun shot? Orion blew your head off at point blank range".

"I mean we flew you all the way back to home base in a body bag but when I found it, you weren't in it" Yuri said puzzled. A simple wink came from Kevin's brown eyes as he carelessly pointed at his forehead softly. Both Kei and Yuri blinked at hearing a soft squishy sound, as if his skin was flexing. "What in the hell?" the lovely angels stammered as Kevin seemingly pulled off a piece of his own head skin. Yuri shrieked out "EW GROSSS YUCK".

Yuri's red and delicate white skinned fingers dropped the skin piece to the floor with incredible disgust. Kevin chuckled "That's what we call Pleshtic, one of our top selling products back at Horizatonics". "Well uh what is it?" Kei asked curiously as her red boot tapped the fleshy substance oddly. The boy replied smiling "Pleshtic is a type of fake skin that can protect your body from fatal or even life crippling wounds; basically it's a type of armor.

What you do is apply the Pleshtic to a part of your skin, and since it's in a goo like form you can stretch it match over almost any body part. Once placed the Pleshtic absorbs the force of any bullet shot at that particular body part. In this case my head. The Pleshtic absorbed the force of Orion's bullet and the bullet itself, embedding it deep into the Pleshtic gooey surfaces. The blood out of the "hole" in my head was actually a very convincing fake".

Yuri scratched her purple hair confusedly "But if you weren't really dead why didn't you sit up and say something when we were flying home?". "It was true that the bullet was stopped before entering my brain Yuri, but being shot is no picnic anyway you slice it. The force of the bullet was so powerful at that range that I was knocked unconscious, but luckily it proved to the bad guys that I was dead. In a sense it all worked out for the best" Kevin said.

Steam started to pour out from Kei's ears, her face bursting with red, her rage was bursting into flames even more powerful then her hair. A gasp of fear escaped Kevin as he gulped and slowly backed away of a enraged Kei, her hands grappled tightly over her plasma blaster. "Uh Kei honey what's wrong?" Kevin asked nervously, Kei growled fiercely as she stomped closer. With that crazed look in her eyes, Kevin felt more scared then facing Orion.

Angrily Kei snarled "I'll tell you what's wrong HONEY CAKES, YOU LITTLE..GRRRR. I spent half this day crying my freaking eyes out over the thought of losing you, and all this time you were alive and didn't tell me. Even if you were unconscious I was left a mess and you say things worked out for the best? GRAAH". Everyone immediately backed away from Kei & Kevin, the raging beauty had jammed her blaster right under Kevin's chin.

For the first time in Kevin's life he was actually sweating, trembling, and shaking with fear and immense apologizing terror of his own beloved Kei. "Kei I'm sorry, I swear I didn't even find out until a few hours ago. I woke up in the bag totally confused until I went to the bathroom, that's when I found a note under the Pleshtic from my parents. I swear to GOD I didn't know, I would have told you but you had already left to the BCAN base.

Please Kei I love you with all my heart and I'll apologize for thousands of years making it up to you if you can just accept the fact I'm SORRY" Kevin screamed out in tears. Click! The sound of the gun firing made Kevin flinch in fear, until he opened his weary brown eyes to realize he was still alive. Brown eyes reflected Kei's sweet smiling face as she spoke giggling "Bang, bang Kev and by the way you're forgiven". They both burst into laughter.

Immediately afterwards Kei and Kevin hugged and then, regardless of who saw it or who thought what of it, the couple kissed and thrilled their hearts out. The lover's sweet lips embracing the holy grail of perfectional paradise that was their love. Kei and Kevin blushed and moaned at the sweetness of their kiss, oh it tasted like Eden itself beating in their warm hearts. Their souls and hearts melting into one, one beautiful love that expanded on & on.

The soft smack of their gentle lips soon separated as the 2 stared into their lovely, and oh so beautiful eyes and smiling faces. Cheers surrounded them, more confetti was thrown, Kei and Kevin just blushed some more and laughed along with their cheering audience. Yuri smiled as she walked up to her partner and placed something into Kei's red gloved hand, it was her badge. "Kei what you did today was something totally illegal and crazy.

But considering I'm the one always chasing boys instead of burglars, I'll let you off on this one. Congratulations Kei, I'm really happy and proud you found someone wonderful", Yuri said with the sweetest and sincerest of smiles. A grand blush came to Kei's cheeks and believe it or not but a tear escaped one of her jade eyes, she smiled a speechless look to Yuri. "I don't know what to say I mean I" Kei stammered too stunned for words to form.

"I think a thanks is payment enough" Yuri said, Kei laughed and replied a well given thank you to her beloved partner. But instead of placing the badge back on her ID card, Kei turned around and handed it out to Kevin. "Thanks you guys but Kev deserves way more then I do. I've been a Trouble Consultant for a long time and I think it's time he took a turn at it, besides I sure as hell am gonna need a long vacation after this one" Kei said happily.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary at all Kei" Poporo said with a big old grin on his black bearded face. Before Kei could even ask what he meant by that she watched as Mr. Poporo stepped up to Kevin with a wide grin. The brown jacketed boy just stared blankly at Poporo, noticing he was hiding something behind his back. Poporo started "Kevin Lorando you have proven yourself to be cool in the line of fire, brilliantly crafted, & handy with a gun.

The incredible talent you display working with Kei and going one on one against Mr. Grishtar, was beyond words. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty and your not even a Trouble Consultant. From this day forward you are now officially apart of the 3WA protection agency service, serving as a member of Trouble Consultant Division 7, congratulations kid". Poporo smiled brightly as he handed the bade to totally speechless Kevin.

Further cheers and hugs of congrats circled Kevin as his smiling face was literally stunned to even blink. In one day his dreams, his fantasies, and his whole world had become one in the same beautiful existence he calls life. Kei clapped cheering "WOO HOO way to go Kev that's a high ass ranking. Division 7 is just 2 below Division 9 and their the top dogs, congrats you lucky bastard". Kevin grinned yanking Kei right into his warm open arms.

"You're the most beautiful angel that has ever graced my heart Kei. I don't know how I can thank the girl of my dreams, for making my life a dream come true" Kevin said happily. Kei blushed deep and grinned in response "Just shut up and kiss me Romeo", and so he did. Once again Kevin and Kei kissed in heated passion, happily locking lips in an eternity of happiness. Yuri and the others quickly left the room, and let the 2 be together forever.

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive

These are the moments I'll remember all my life

I've got all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together

I could not ask for more than this time with you

Every prayer has been answered

Every dream I have's come true

And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be

Here with you here with me

I could not ask for more than the love you give me

'Coz it's all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more

Ooooh yeah..and I could not ask for more

(Once again thanks to Edwin McCain for song lyrics from "I could not ask for more"

Kevin asked "Kei?".

Kei replied "Yeah Kev?".

Kevin smiled "After all we just went through you know explosions, bullets, death, bombs, robots, I think were able to take on anything so..I was thinking".

Kei gasped "Are you thinking the thinking that I think your thinking?".

Kevin gulped "Will you marry me?".

Kei blinked "But I uh..you and me we just ah I uh...but were just 17 year olds".

Kevin smirked "Actually I'm 18, I'll be 19 in September".

Kei shouted "Your WHAT?".

Kevin smiled nervously "I know this seems a bit fast but I".

Kei smirked "You want an answer you got it lover boy".

Kei immediately tackled down Kevin and kissed his lips with all of heart, the 2 cried tears of joy as they held each other in their arms. Kissing with smacks of passion and love, Kevin's dreams were finally a reality. And I think both Kei and Kevin know exactly what kind of answer she gave out.

Kevin sighed "I love you so much".

Kei sighed back "And I love you with all my heart and soul.. Kevin: I take that as a yes?".

Kei giggled "You bet your sweet ass yes..honey".

Kevin smiled as he cried "You really are a lovely angel".

The 2 lovers locked lips once again, and enjoyed the sweet embrace of love.

To be continued..

(Next chapter is the last one! I think you'll see why too )


	13. Ever After

Ever After  
  
6 months later (and a certain snowy mission from the 3rd DVD)..  
  
The day was beautiful, air was blissfully cool, skies were bluer then the most sparkling diamonds and sapphires, and the voices around you were filled with nothing but blissful happiness. This was life at its best. Upon a grassy hill stood a large and beautifully mastered/constructed house, its roof was light brown and was quite extravagant. A cross between modern technology and the simplest of home life's luxuries. A peaceful home to say the least.  
  
The lovely home was on a small grassy hill that surveyed over a small town, with friendly people, plentiful stores, and a life one could never refuse. Bare calf muscles flexed as red boots stomped up the grassy hill, sweat drops wiped clean from the woman's lovely tanned cheeks. Smiles and happy feelings of warmth and joy filled Kei's heart as she looked up at the house. "You always did go for the simpler things in life didn't you Kev?" Kei said.  
  
Movement stirred from her little packed attacked to her red vest, Kei chuckled softly "There really is no better place for you except here guy". Red gloved fingers knocked on the wooden door and a man stepped out with wide blinking brown eyes. "Well, well been a while since there eyes lay on such ravenous beauty" Kevin said with a warm chuckle to Kei's rosy blush. Kei smiled sweetly "Keep sweet talking me and I'm gonna ride you Kev.  
  
I'll take you into that bed and show you why they call me the loose cannon" Kevin simply laughed at that as well, Kei joined in. It had been such a while since the 2 had been able to see each other and laugh at each other's words. "That felt good" Kevin said, leaning in and sweetly kissing Kei on her lips who eagerly kissed back. "But that felt even better" both Kei and Kevin said, blushing back at that. Kevin brushed strands of blue hair back from his eyes.  
  
Blinking softly Kei looked down and giggled a bit, something she only did around Kevin. A small bundle was wrapped in warm blankets and comforters in her arms, Kevin asked curiously "What's that you got there?". Tufts of orange hair popped out and a pair of curious blue eyes poked out, Kevin gasped "That's a baby!". Slowly Kei nodded and handed the child towards Kevin, he opened up brown flight jacket arms and held the boy.  
  
"His name's Keitaro and he's kind of the reason why I came over here, not that I didn't want to see you of course" Kei said as she extended her hand. Flashing that beautiful diamond engagement ring he gave her, "You're my fiancé after all" Kei replied grinning. Eyes traveled down then up, up then down, Keitaro then Kei, Kevin scratched his blue hair curiously at this. Giggles escaped Keitaro, playing with Kevin's fingers, "What?" Kei said.  
  
Kevin frowned "After all this talk about me being your one and only, look who comes back with a baby. So was he good in bed or just a sexy milk dud?" Kei gasped out loudly and furiously blushed on her cheeks. "I UGH HEY HE'S NOT MINE well I mean he is but not that way oh YOU GRR" Kei frantically shouted. Roaring gentle laughter boomed from Kevin. "Calm down Kei I'm only kidding, Yuri called and told me everything" Kevin said.  
  
Quickly Kei sighed with relief "So you know about the price that was on his head, the airplane, and all the other crap? Good then this makes my job easier". Confusion filled Kevin's face at Kei's statement, he looks at her while gently feeding Keitaro a bottle of fresh warm milk. "Yuri didn't explain "everything" there's a few things I need to tell you, ask you, stuff like that. I want to marry you Kev I really do but, you see" Kei said shakily.  
  
A warm hand of Kevin's rubbed against Kei's cheek soon followed by a gentle kiss to the same area, "Relax angel just take it easy and be honest" Kevin said. Kei nodded and smiled thankfully, glad she had such an understanding fiancé. This definitely made things much easier for the dirty pair agent, Kei took a deep breathe and began "All right Kev here's the drill. Saying yes to your proposal was in all honesty the easiest choice of my life.  
  
But as you know, my job isn't anything like that. I'm worried that some of those assholes that were after Keitaro might come after you cause of me, and maybe even those BCAN freaks. And if there's one thing this business has taught me it's that bad guys always know where to hit your heart the hardest. You see me and Yuri are going on a vacation this week and I" Kei's lips were suddenly stopped. The lovely woman blinked right at Kevin's finger.  
  
"Say no more I completely understand" Kevin said smiling warmly, Kei blinked dumbfounded "You do?". Blue hair bounced as Kevin nodded hugging Keitaro closer to his warm arms as he grinned, and explained himself "It's simple you need to keep Keitaro and me safe from harm. You feel that even after 6 months the BCAN might still be after me, since I did kill Grishtar. And those creeps might be after the price on Keitaro's head.  
  
So since I'm on vacation from my own missions and taking a break in my home out here, you figured Keitaro would be safe here. You're giving him to me because you want the heat to follow you instead of me, because you care about us. Keitaro and I are the only things that have ever meant anything special to you. Out of all years working at the 3WA you have never had anything to lose but your own life, but now you have people to care about.  
  
People that you would gladly give your life for a thousand times if you could, and that's why you brought Keitaro here. You want to save the only meaningful things in your life just as we saved each other back then. Well don't give it a second thought sweetie; I'll see to it that he stays safe". Wordless stutters and oceans of tears flowed from Kei's crimson red cheeks, her smile unable to stop forming. Kei has never felt so happy in her life.  
  
"Dam you..how do you always do that? You know what I say, what I feel before I can even express it" Kei said with shimmering green eyes of love. A warm pair of arms hugged across Kei along with Keitaro, the little baby giggled and snuggled his orange haired head against Kei's chest softly. "Because I know the part of you that counts Kei, your heart" Kevin said. The 2 lovers expressed another beautiful kiss of pure love and sweetness.  
  
Honking noises came from behind as Yuri shouted "KEI come on I can't keep this guy running AGAIN because of your kissie crap". "HEY SHUT UP I'm coming sugar brains one second" Kei shouted back with a laugh. Kevin chuckled as well "Some things never seem to change". "Speaking of change how's the life of a Trouble Consultant suiting you? Hope it's been good" Kei said cheerfully. Blue hair bounced as Kevin nodded with a smile.  
  
"Oh you wouldn't imagine I doubt I have enough wild tales compared to your missions, but I've had my fair share. But we can discuss that after your free from work Kei" he said tickling Keitaro's chin softly. The fiery hair of Kei blew as the hurricane jets of the Lovely Angel ship charged up, Kei nodded and kissed Kevin goodbye one last time. "Goodbye Kev and keep your ass above water, same to you little bugger so long" Kei said waving.  
  
Yuri closed the ship door as Kei boarded on, her arm waving a kiss goodbye to Keitaro and Kevin, they happily returned the wave. "Bye for now Kei, have a nice vacation, Keitaro will miss you just as much as I will" Kevin shouted. Keitaro nodded and turned to Kei with a giggling smile, his young arms reaching out for her. Kei smiled wiping a tear from her eyes as she called out "Good bye my..family, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BYE".  
  
And with a flash of light speed, extreme winds, and fiery jet engines, the Lovely Angel vanished. Keitaro was slowly unfolded from Kevin's both flight jacket, making sure that the little boy didn't get any dust in his eyes. "Family huh..hmm I like the sound of that how about you Keitaro?" Kevin asked as the baby laughed out loud to the question. "I'll take that as a yes. Well no matter what the distance Kei, we'll always love you very much.  
  
More then you'll ever know I think. But don't worry a second thought on us; there will most definitely be a family waiting for you when you come back" Kevin said. Suddenly a thought streamed across the teen's blue haired head, and a realization shined in his brown eyes. Kevin pondered "I wondered if I should have told Kei and Yuri their hotel is right near the DeNoir castle. They are after all a famous family of assassins" Kevin scratched his chin.  
  
Curious baby blue eyes looked around at the butterfly bouncing off his young nose, Keitaro googled as his stomach gurgled loudly. Kevin looked down and laughed "Looks like someone needs a refill eh little guy? I can take care of that, and don't worry about your mom Keitaro. She's one of the Dirty Pair, I'm sure they both are full aware about the DeNoir. Welcome Home Keitaro" Kevin said as the 2 entered his warm home, & shut the door.  
  
Kevin: And this will be your home to Kei, when you get back. I love you so much Kei and so does Keitaro. So until you return..goodbye to you.  
  
******  
  
Of all the things I've believed in,  
  
I just want to get it over with,  
  
tears form behind my eyes,  
  
but I do not cry,  
  
counting the days that pass me by.  
  
I've been searching' deep down in my soul;  
  
words that I'm hearing' are starting to get old,  
  
it feels like I'm starting all over again,  
  
The last three years were just pretend,  
  
and I said...  
  
Goodbye to you,  
  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes,  
  
and it seems that I can't live a day without you,  
  
closing my eyes,  
  
and you chase my thoughts away,  
  
to a place where I am blinded by the light,  
  
but it's not right.  
  
Goodbye to you,  
  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
Ooh whoa....  
  
and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine,  
  
I want you,  
  
but I'm not giving in this time.  
  
Goodbye to you,  
  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto  
  
Goodbye to you, (goodbye to you)  
  
goodbye to everything I thought I knew, (goodbye to you)  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto,  
  
(the one thing that I tried to hold onto)  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto.  
  
(the one thing that I tried to hold onto)  
  
Oh, oh whoa, oh, oh (one thing that I tried to hold onto)  
  
and when the stars fall I will lie awake,  
  
you're my shooting star..  
  
(Beautiful song by the beautiful Michelle Branch with her song "Goodbye to you", thanks Michelle for the lyrics)  
  
THE END!  
(At least till the wedding (: 


End file.
